


Подземный светоч

by Diverseyes



Series: "Только моя душа" [11]
Category: Indian Mythology, Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diverseyes/pseuds/Diverseyes
Summary: К серии "только моя душа". Хронологически после "Черные лотосы"Арджуна продолжает своё странствие. А тем временем жизнь не стоит на месте...(Ту вещь, которая возникла с созданием части "Железо и алмаз", однозначно невозможно написать сразу и необходимо делить.В этой главе, как оказалось, тоже большей частью лишь ставятся вопросы. Но уже и появляются кое-какие ответы).
Relationships: Arjuna/Karna (Mahabharata)
Series: "Только моя душа" [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/908805
Kudos: 2





	Подземный светоч

…Если бы здесь был Карна, он бы подсказал мне, что делать дальше. Направил бы если не прямиком к махариши Дурвасе, то к очередным тем, кто может знать, куда он направился, где его можно отыскать. Но Ангарадж далеко, и даже если он и чувствует меня сейчас (ведь я не так уж и удалился от Айодхьи), то я, к превеликому сожалению, слышать его не могу. И какой же Арджуна после этого сын дэва? — если не обладает никакими особенными способностями, кроме небесного оружия, да и то полученного просто по милости Небесного Отца…

Если бы рядом был Карна… был рядом всегда, чтобы жёстким разумом своим иссекать из меня все сомнений… а своей улыбкой — растапливать сердце моё, сведённое льдом… Сейчас, когда я снова один среди леса, и впереди ночь, можно хоть ненадолго позволить себе предаться светлым воспоминаниям… но они не спрашивают почему-то, какими им быть!

О, если бы внутренним взором увидел я лицо его блаженным… и эти опущенные веки, и длинные, мокрые от слёз ресницы, слипшиеся в острые шипы, подрагивающие на щеках, и эти полуоткрытые припухшие губы, чьи чёткие очертания словно стёрты жадными поцелуями… Это пронзительное «мой…» сдавило бы мой разум до головокружения, самого заставило бы разрыдаться, тихо, беззвучно — очищая душу…

Нет, безжалостно поправ наивные желания мои, рванулось в разум иное: чёрный ужас в его глазах, искаженные дикой болью черты… припадок! О, боги, неужели с ним… но ведь не прошло ещё трёх лун с его последнего сражения, даже одной не прошло!.. Не может, не может быть с ним сейчас ничего ужасного, нет, нет…

Но внутри меня словно точило что-то, стискивалось сердце, холодели пальцы… Что-то происходит… именно сейчас! Что-то немыслимое… страшное… Нет, нет! Я ведь не могу чувствовать его, нет у меня такого дара… Это всего лишь сумерки, мутные, густые, перелитые подобным терпкому яду туманом, это тучи сгущаются, грядёт ливень, может, даже буря… Эта ночь не будет спокойной — но только для меня!

— Сын Индры…

Я резко обернулся. Нет, послышалось… Вот, уже мнятся какие-то голоса… Вот оно как — провести сутки с одержимыми… всего лишь какие-то сутки — и…

— Сын Индры!..

Я снова вскинулся, вскочил, даже не успев заставить себя разумно пресечь в себе эти ненужные зовы.

— Сын Индры… — слева, и там — никого! — Сын Индры… — за спиной… и голос такой отчётливый, что я уже могу разобрать: он женский — тихий, журчащий, даже смеющийся… и это не голос Панчали: у неё глубокий, веский, а здесь — словно звуки флейты: тонко, высоко, переливчато. — Сын Индры!..

Нет, это не наваждение. Это кто-то решил подшутить надо мной. И вовсе не обязательно игривые пастушки или деревенские сборщицы орехов… И у разбойников есть подобный способ заманивать неосторожных путников. Но… откуда им знать, чей я сын?..

Выхватив из-за пояса ангский кинжал, я обернулся вокруг себя, вслушиваясь на пределе сил, пристально выискивая… но бесконечно повторяющийся зов шелестел словно со всех сторон попеременно, пока не сосредоточился где-то у меня над головой. Поборов сильнейшее желание взмахнуть над собою кинжалом, я медленно поднял глаза…

Прямо перед моим носом покачивалась маленькая изящная ножка.

Она качалась мерно, словно подвеска для медитаций, и на мгновение мне показалось, что ничего больше нет в мире, и мне не оторвать взгляда от этой слегка синеватой в сумерках чудной стопы с круглыми блестящими ногтями, ничем не выкрашенными, и от тихо позвякивающего на лодыжке широкого оловянного браслета…

— Господин мой, сын Индры, ну, хватит уже! Прости мне мою маленькую шалость… Долгой тебе жизни, — и мне пожелай того же!

Она сидела на высокой ветке дерева, подогнув вторую ножку под себя, ни за что не держась, воистину будто вырастала из этой ветви и её шершавого ствола, — и протягивала ко мне руки раскрытыми ладонями вперед…  
Ну, какой ещё женщине взбредёт в голову взобраться на дерево и так по-детски свешиваться с него, и улыбаться так широко и светло?

Только она.

Моя жена. Якшини. Уастишарнастьямбха.

Моё зашедшееся сердце медленно успокаивалось. А взор искренне радовался этой тёплой улыбке и не без удовольствия созерцал ту, что подарила мне когда-то и свои искусные объятия, и чудесное маленькое сокровище — сына, и свои хитроумные дары.

Такая же, какой я её помнил: малорослая, кряжистая, чем-то напоминающая те самые деревья, с которыми вовеки слиты якши: и со стволами их, и с кронами, и с листвой, и с самой сутью их непостижимой жизни… Обширны бёдра её — и так стройны голени с тонкими лодыжками, ножки коротки, но так приятны глазу. И немыслимо тонкий стан, и широкие, почти могучие плечи, и крепкие, жилистые руки — и снова маленькие, почти детские ладошки. И округлое лицо её кажется больше в ширь, чем в высоту, и на пышных щёчках рдеет живой румянец, и сияют изумрудные очи, и спадают на полную грудь дивные зелёные косы-травы… И словно из тех же трав соткан невесомый её наряд, едва прикрывающий эту грудь и бёдра, и на шее её, на руках, ногах и на лбу — невиданной работы украшения из белого олова, так любимого якшами. Говорят, что они страшатся золота, серебра и меди — лишь охраняют их залежи и россыпи, но не приемлют себе. И только матовое олово да ещё речной жемчуг словно созданы для них — для их странной красоты, к которой ещё нужно привыкнуть, но постигнув её, позабудешь, что они — иные.

И если не знать, что она есть создание, прожившее немыслимые сотни лет, никогда не дашь этой девочке больше тринадцати.

— Моя дэви, да благословят тебя боги, — сказал я, окончательно придя в себя. — А ведь твой царственный отец говорил мне, что якши никогда не являются тем, кто сам не потянулся к ним своими помыслами. Но я-то думал совсем о другом…

— Не должно тебе тревожиться напрасно. Даже если там, где твои помыслы, сейчас и происходит что-то… уверяю тебя, страшиться нечего. Тот, о ком ты думаешь, очень сильный… и это волевая сила, она преодолеет всё.

— …происходит?.. — тревога снова хлестнула меня бичом.

— Испытание. Теперь этому человеку не избегнуть их. Его станут проверять… многие.

— Небожители?

— А хоть и они… Но тревожиться тебе не о чем. Будь причина для того, чтобы тебе вернуться, я сказала бы об этом. Но я здесь, чтобы, напротив, указать тебе должный путь. А ещё объяснить то, что осталось тебе непонятным. Ведь недавно произошло нечто… Да, ты не призывал меня, но сейчас у меня есть право являться на помощь любому из твоей семьи… точнее, семьи моего нового супруга, чьи помыслы со мною, а она — и твоя.

— О, якшакумари… ты всегда говоришь так, что мне трудно уследить за… мудростью твоих речей. Как может быть моею семья твоего нового супруга? Кто же он?

— Сын Вайю.

Я на мгновение остолбенел. Бхима?..

— Он самый. Аскезы были трудны для него, и он не вынес… сорвался… не смог устоять против помыслов о большом блюде ладду… — лучисто усмехнулась она. — А потому не получил благословения своего Небесного Отца. Хотя тот сказал ему, что понимает: не для этого могучего тела иссушающий голод, не должно разрушать себя, умалять великую силу… однако Вайюдэв не сможет его облагодетельствовать, их законы запрещают воздавать тем, кто искусился. Но может дать совет: искать другого служения, и у других существ, более близких к самой силе жизни. Так сын Вайю дошёл в помыслах своих до нас. И узрела я, что он — дэвапутра, и мощь его велика. И захотела себе такого сына. Могучерукий с радостью стал моим супругом, и я уже ношу под сердцем его… детей! Их будет двое: сын и дочь, но оба они вырастут воинами, и не будет среди якшей никого сильнее.

— Значит ли это, моя дэви, что наш Дэваврата не удовлетворил твоих ожиданий? — окатило внезапной печалью.

— Я горжусь нашим сыном, мой господин. Но… как же сильна твоя кровь! И не кровь дэва… Твоя человеческая суть победила всё: наш сын хоть и носит имя Деваврата-якша, но в облике его, да и в разуме от якшей нет ничего. И от дэвов тоже. Он человек — настолько же, насколько и ты. И в тебе не чувствуется дэв — такой же и родился от тебя. Кроме всего одной особенности якшей… но от дэвов — ничего. Словно их кровь растворилась вовсе.

— Ты недовольна этим?

— Только этим. Мне предписано судьбою слить воедино кровь якшей и дэвов, произвести на свет первое во всех Мирах создание, которое будет таким. Пророчество это я получила ещё давно… и с тех пор нет мне покоя. И боюсь, что и сын Вайю не справится с этим предназначением — и в нём не виден дэв! Он даже слишком человек, может, и поболее тебя… Да и остальные ныне живущие дэвапутры почти не несут в себе сути своих Небесных Отцов… кроме одного, воистину богоподобного… Но его я никогда не призову к себе!

Нетрудно понять, на кого указала якшини. Кто в этом мире более подобен богу: и обликом, и даже, как выяснилось, не им одним… И всё же…

— Ибо он — небесный изгой и не признан в дэвалоках? Ибо в нём — кровь асуры?

— В нём нет крови асуры. Только душа. Но да, это одна из причин, почему я никогда не призову его. Есть и другая. Он сам никогда не придёт ко мне: и помыслами не воздвигнется, ибо и без того беспримерно одарён и могуществен — он не нуждается в наших дарах. А ещё… он не сможет меня принять. Он слишком… другой. Хоть, как ни в ком другом, проявлен в нём дэв, всё перекрывает совсем иное… душа двуполого создания, сильнее всего запомнившая — подобно удару меча, рассекшему до основ! — мгновения вовсе не мужеской сути… Нет, ныне он не чурается женщин, но не находит в них… А я ещё и непривычная вашим взорам красавица — он не сможет принять… Даже если я изменю облик… у него нет дэви, столь дорогой сердцу, чтобы…

…мгновения… чего?..

Кинжалом врезалась в мозг: «Сны… смутные… неясные… Он был со мной, когда меня убивали…» А ведь я тогда так и не расспросил Карну о том, что он приоткрыл мне на миг — не хотел излишней дотошностью смущать того, кому и так нелегко было говорить… Что произошло тогда?

— Откуда ты знаешь, моя дэви? Может быть, ты знаешь и больше?

Тогда, вполне возможно, мне и не нужно искать махариши Дурвасу… Ну, или не настолько это подпирает к горлу…

— Нет, я не знаю всего и обо всех, — ответила зеленокосая, склонив головку. — Якшам дан пророческий дар, но не открыты все тайны Вселенной. Однако опыт долгой жизни позволяет нам приходить к пониманию и того, что не явлено. Якши, скорее, предельно проницательны, чем ясновидящи. Сын Индры, даже пребывая со мною, ты всё равно думал только о нём, и это были не помыслы о друге… От жара твоей страсти мог бы загореться лес. Да и был ты со мною — ради него. И я читала его жизнь в твоих глазах. И могу сделать предположение, почему он стал таким, что с ним произо… О, нет. Не следует мне говорить с тобою о таком. Хоть якши и много свободнее людей: и в мыслях, и в поступках, и в словах, и говорят меж собою обо всём совсем откровенно, — не следует нам проявлять себя так средь людей. Вы не готовы. Вас это может перевернуть… разрушить… Довольно, мой господин.

— Говори, мудрейшая, прошу тебя, говори всё, что ведаешь! — смятенное нетерпение выкрутило мои руки… Я ухватился за ствол дерева, на котором она восседала, и едва не затряс его.

— Ничего не скажу больше, — припечатала она строго. — Кроме одного. Я знала, что ты не внемлешь моему предостережению — и всё равно пойдёшь к нему. И сломаешь. Он и до этого любил тебя больше, чем ты его, но прежде ему хватало воли в самообмане, в желании уверить в ином хотя бы самого себя. Ты переломил всё: и сдержанность его, и страх… И теперь тебе будет нелегко. Авирати ничего не могут делать не в полную силу. Не удивляйся, если он задушит тебя своей любовью.

«Он всех задавил собою» — а как иначе? Если даже не мыслишь себе, как ещё можно обходиться с этим миром… Но мне ли страшиться? Бесценный… за одну твою улыбку и ясный свет очей я готов сокрушать всех твоих демонов — и по отдельности, и разом.

Справлюсь я и с твоей любовью.

— О, моя дэви, как же просто ты говоришь об этом… будто не видишь… греха…

— Грех-хха? — рассмеялась она, тряхнув косами — и лепестки цветов посыпались с её головы… или с дерева? — До появления на земле людей якши и слова такого не знали! Да и люди узнали его не сразу. А теперь устои сковывают вас так, что отними у вас этот «грех» — от вас ничего не останется. Не о чем станет ни задуматься на досуге, ни начертать в ваших свитках. Знай же, сын Индры: и у меня есть подруга, якшини, близкая во всех разумениях, и уже много веков мы вместе. И ничто не мешает нам уходить и возвращаться, храня преданность друг другу, — никакие наши браки и прочие связи с мужами… и женщинами… Моя славная Вьяшуракшита! Сейчас она тоже снова замужем… за таким милым гандхарвом… и очень счастлива! Но, думаю, мы скоро снова встретимся. И никогда бы не могло случиться ни с одной из нас то, что происходит с прекраснейшей из смертных женщин! Это же ужас… тьма!.. А всё — этот ваш «грех»!

Голос якшини зазвенел негодованием, но даже сейчас он был подобен флейте или маленькому ситару, на каких учат играть детей.

— Никто бы не посмел назвать нас распутными — за то, что не принадлежим всю жизнь одному мужу, словно жалкая вещь! У якшини может быть хоть десяток мужей разом! И даже в разных потоках времени она может одновременно вынашивать десять плодов любви!

— О, мудрая якшакумари… — взмолился я, чувствуя, как начинает сводить зубы.

— И верно, сын Индры, незачем отягощать твой разум лишним. Но я не могла сдержать возмущения и сострадания, когда узнала, что происходит в одном из наших лесов — с той, которая взяла на себя праведные обеты. Под какой страшной угрозой её жизнь и рассудок… Но у меня не было права вмешиваться в их жизнь, никак помочь лотосоокой… пока моим мужем не стал её муж, сын Вайю, а она — моей сестрой! Тогда я и рассказала ему всё, и послала могучерукого ей на помощь — сразу, как только смогла! Как только он получил от якшараджа дар — перемещаться силой мысли в любое место на земле и возвращаться обратно — с любою ношей. Правда, всего лишь сто восемь раз, и из них шестнадцать ушло на тренировки — у него не так то просто с самоё мыслью… но научился! И ему достанет этого и чтобы вынести из беды свою возлюбленную, и чтобы переносить болезного брата, пока они не найдут нужных целителей. Да и на другое останется…

— Значит, это ты спасла Кришни, великодушная! Да благословят тебя боги за это благо! Но вот… и… ты… совсем… не ревнуешь?..

Зеленоокая снова рассмеялась звонко и даже захлопала в свои маленькие ладошки, будто на её глазах кто-то споткнулся и плюхнулся в дождевую лужу.

И правда… что же ещё для этого дивного создания ревность, терзания больного самолюбия и прочие глупости людские — как не брызги из грязных луж, в которые мы падаем, словно одержимые, из века в век? А ведь можно было…  
Надо мною на ветке раскидистого дерева, окутанная, как дупаттой, густою его листвой, позванивая браслетами, возвышалась истинная свобода. Малорослая, коротконогая, полнощёкая… Насколько же противоположная тому, что я видел ещё сутки назад — в глазах другой женщины, прекраснее этой столь же, сколь рубин блистателен рядом с комком глины, — и в ещё большей мере злосчастнее.

Трудно было и вообразить, что, даже назови кто-нибудь Уастишарнастьямбху-дэви развратной, — хоть законный муж, хоть чужак, — она вообще восприняла бы это как мучительное оскорбление, а уж тем паче — как повод к испепеляющей ненависти и боли, безжалостным обетам и мести самой себе. Только расхохоталась бы в лицо глупцу, а то посмотрела на беднягу сочувственно. А потому и не услышит такого никогда, — ибо не ждёт этого, как ждут смертные жёны, всечасно пребывающие под прицелом оценок своей добродетели.

И не достичь подобного ни одному из людей — и не только женщинам. Кому, как не мне, это знать…

— А теперь услышь главное, сын Индры. Ты взыскуешь истины, и так усердно, что сама карма ведёт тебя. Ты не знаешь, куда идти? Так узнай: на свадьбу!

— Ку-да? — я едва не сел.

— На свадьбу твоего сына Дэвавраты-якши. Отцу следует благословить молодых.

— Ко... го? Чью… свадьбу… моя дэви? — похоже, глазам моим всё же суждено сегодня обрести пристанище на лбу.

— Ах, да… Не удивляйся только так сильно. Твой сын уже взрослый. Ему двадцать лет.

— Что? У вас… как у ракшасов? У них дитя становится взрослым мгновенно — стоит только отцу прикоснуться ко лбу его пальцем, смоченным в собственной крови… Я сам видел, как было такое с Гхатоткачей, сыном Бхимы… Но видел и то, что лишь тело взрослеет, разум же остаётся младенческим и взрастает намного позже. А то говорят, что ракшасы никогда не взрослеют, и ум их слаб, потому и подобны зверям… Но у якшей не может быть так: вы так умны и…

— О да, и асуры никогда не взрослеют, они словно дети… Но мудрые дети, поскольку пребывают во младенчестве целую луну, прежде чем, закалившись в пламени нараки, принять неизменную взрослую форму — на долгие юги. Асуры обликом всегда юны и часто очень красивы, они кажутся старше и ужасными лишь из-за своих густых бород и косм, боевых шрамов и устрашающей раскраски. Ракшасы поклоняются асурам, и переняли у них способность взрослеть мгновенно, да плохо вышло у них, таких же Мало Живущих, как люди. Ракшасы стареют. Ещё и отнимают у себя треть жизни… Нет, нам ни к чему такое! Якши владеют потоками времени, я уже говорила, что…

Я закатил глаза.

— Ох, не станем усложнять. Скажу просто: хоть твой сын родился всего две луны назад, в ином потоке времени он уже прожил все свои двадцать лет. Ух, каким он был отроком! Такой забияка… верно, как и его отец в те же лета! — она снова усмехнулась, подмигнув изумрудным оком. — Но к пятнадцати стал задумываться… не так, как якши… тоже, верно, подобно своему отцу. И обликом так похож на тебя, господин, словно твоё отражение в воде! В другом потоке он прожил уже сто двенадцать лет, в третьем — пол-юги… но это нам не нужно. Я призвала его не оттуда. Сейчас Дэваврата-якша, сын великого воина Арджуны, пребывает здесь, двадцатилетний, могучий и прекрасный, и собирается жениться! Церемония завтра в полдень, следом — празднество до самой ночи… Ступай в деревню, господин, это совсем рядом, одари сына своим благословением!

Я всё же попытался не просто уверовать в услышанное, но хоть как-то осознать, и это даже сложилось в моей голове в странную картину… будто весь наш мир — именно таков… вот только недоступно это слабой сути смертных… Только ли? Похоже, и дэвам недоступно! А вот асурам — в какой-то мере, да вовсе бездумно — диким ракшасам… А уж понять сущность якшей можно и не пытаться. Никогда нам не постичь этих Долго Живущих, тех, кого зовём мы в суеверии своём духами и демонами…

Я тряхнул головой, отбрасывая лишнее. Да, с превеликой радостью увижусь я с сыном и дам молодой чете любые благословения, но чем же это поможет на моём пути?

— Ах, да… — снова без слов угадала моё недоумение якшини. — Невестка наша, прелестная Супритха — племянница махариши Дурвасы.

Вот с этого и надо было начинать...

— В этом воплощении у великого мудреца есть сестра, Дурвьясана, и её не отметили боги особой саттвой, она просто женщина, вышла замуж за такого же простого брахмана, не склонного к предстоянию, родила восемь детей. Они живут в деревне близ леса Камьяка, и никогда не покидали её. Да и зачем, если весь цвет праведности сам идёт сюда, и уже годами десятки мудрецов состязаются за право наставлять и обучать молодое поколение этой дивной деревни брахманов. Из неё уже вышли в мир и смелые воины, и прилежные в служении жрецы, и риши, и одарённые в искусствах, и даже те, кто сейчас занимает высокие посты, сам ачарья царственного дома Видехи — именно отсюда… А сколько здешних невест входят в лучшие дома! — благодаря тому, что воспитываются в чистоте и мудрости. Супритха — четвёртая дочь Дурвьясаны-дэви, она так мила и невинна… Деваврата, узрев её украшающей гирляндами священное дерево, тут же ринулся ко мне, своей мате, — вопрошать, а могут ли якши вступать в браки с людьми? Его намерения были так чисты, а чувство — столь светло, да и сам он обликом человек и вполне сможет жить среди людей, хоть титула принца якшей не утратит. Мы с якшараджем благословили его. А девушка и родители её просто не верили своему счастью — конечно же, они получат от нас множество даров… невесте мы уже даровали вечную юность — жаль, не можем подарить бессмертия… зато дэви Супритха может навсегда расстаться со страхом первой лишиться мужа и думать, идти ли за ним в огонь, — у якшей вовсе нет этого жестокого обычая! Они так счастливы, юные, славные… Ах, зачем тебе столько? Тебе надо знать, что махариши Дурваса будет на этой свадьбе. И он даже дал обет, что в этот день никого не проклянёт. Напротив, благословит и одарит… тех, кого сам выберет. Тебе надо сделать так, сын Индры, чтобы он выбрал тебя.

Я не стал вопрошать, как. Мне и без того уже более чем помогли, и это даже не считая благодеяния Панчали. И уж если меня ведёт сама карма, она подскажет, что делать…

— Благословенная якшакумари! Как мне благодарить тебя?

— Уважение сыну будет лучшей благодарностью. Ступай. Может, мы когда и увидимся снова, но не скоро… да и не в этом потоке… в другом, где у тебя нет других возлюбленных, кроме меня! — снова улыбка, лукавая и добрая.

У меня?.. но как же это?..

Ох, не стоит мне прозревать больше, чем по силам, особенно сейчас.

— А здесь, сын Индры, да пребудет с тобою Махадэв, ибо впереди ещё немало испытаний. Иди, супруг мой, да благословит тебя Вселенная.

— И тебе радости, пресветлая! Моё почтение твоему отцу, могущественному якшараджу, и супругу твоему, брату Бхиме, и… и… прекрасной Вьяшуракшите-дэви!

Ух, вспомнил… и выговорил без запинки… ещё и… вот только зачем?

— А затем, сладчайший, что ждёт тебя за твою отзывчивость ещё один дар. Но придёт он не сразу. Ты только не упусти… и распорядись им благоразумно!

Дары дающих никогда не бывают такими, как жаждет просящий… даже если он ничего не просил.

***  
На свадьбу я всё же немного опоздал. Добрался до деревни уже тогда, когда обряд подходил к концу, и уже был нанесён невесте синдур, надета на её шею мангалсутра, и молодые встали, собираясь проходить священные круги.

Осторожно, со всей почтительностью пробравшись сквозь немалую толпу гостей — и почему мне ещё совсем недавно казалось, что лица их землисты? сейчас они просто сияли дивным светом! — я наконец приблизился к новобрачным настолько, чтобы с превеликой радостью взглянуть на них — и рассмотреть.

Хорошо, что супруга моя якшини уже подготовила меня — иначе я мог бы и пошатнуться, увидев… самого себя! — только в два раза моложе и облачённым в брачные одежды. Голову сына венчал роскошный тюрбан из серебряной парчи с крупным сарпечем из жемчугов, держащим пышное белое перо райской птицы. Он уже откинул ритуальные подвески, и я мог видеть, что хоть Дэваврата-якша обликом подобен мне, словно список, но как же отличен спокойный его взор — будто у человека, познавшего всё — от того, чем был я в те же лета!

От того легкомысленного и тщеславного юнца, который вернулся из гурукула почтенного Дроны. Как бы ни наставляли меня там, что бы мне ни пришлось пережить — а мне, увы, уже тогда было, о чём негодовать и сожалеть, — всё же юность брала своё. Мне хотелось лишь трёх вещей: подвигов (которые я тогда ещё плохо отличал от озорных побед над такими же заносчивыми юнцами), зубоскальства и запускания глаз в сари служанок, — и очень скоро это стали не только глаза.

Да уж, это тогда арена, на которую мы вышли сразу по возвращении, дабы явить свои воинские способности, казалась мне едва не приковывающей взоры самих богов — такой важностью своих бесценных особ мы были переполнены в те поры. А сейчас… это вспоминается мне как детская игра… за исключением роли в ней всего одного человека, куда старше меня, и, думаю, на тот момент и умнее, и решительнее, который явился туда не распускать бессмысленно перья, но решать свою судьбу, — и для него эта арена определила жизнь.

Нет, в глазах моего сына не было ни этого так запомнившегося мне тогда цепкого ума, ни рисковой решительности, доходящей до отчаянности: всё — или ничего!.. Нет, здесь было другое: этот юноша словно уже получил всё, и давно, и даже как будто немного устал от того, что имеет, а потому готов делиться со всем миром — не с навязчивой жертвенной милостивостью, но со спокойной щедростью источника, которому не иссякнуть вовек. И это было нечеловеческим — так же, как и невместимая для людского разума свобода его дивной матери.

Даже из-под покрывала невесты словно исходили лучи сияющего счастья. А когда она откинула златоалый покров, выглянув из-под него любопытным взором, я ощутил это её счастье — словно океан… Её нежно-смугловатое личико, от ярких свадебных красок подобное кукольному, не было каким-то особенно красивым, но цветение первой юности — едва ли прелестной Супритхе уже исполнилось семнадцать — делало её чарующей непостижимо. И не только оно — но и наивная чистота во взгляде, отражающем душу, словно никогда не было у неё никаких внутренних защит, да и самой в них нужды.

Самим выражением своим это сияющее личико так сильно напомнило мне Субхадру… и сразу подумалось, что другим это выражение не станет никогда. Она совершенна — ей уже некуда расти. Те, кто рождается с таким незамутнённым восприятием жизни, и воспитание не наносит по нему ни единого резкого удара, даже не ограняет, но как будто лишь окутывает шелками, украшая лишь снаружи, но ничего не затрагивая внутри, — такие женщины остаются неизменными на года. «Глупая, как цесарка, и счастливая, как Лакшми», — невольно вспомнилось мне… и тут же подумалось: так и должно быть, ибо это и есть совершенство. Женщина никому ничего не должна, кроме одного — быть счастливой. И озарять своим счастьем мир, и вливать его солнечным потоком в души близких, возлюбленного мужа, своих детей. И если не рождена она для того, чтобы преодолевать женскую карму, если ничто в таковой не кажется ей давящим и беспокоящим, — так и должно быть. И будет. Даже если впереди её и ждут испытания — и они ничего не изменят в ней, по сути. В совершенстве своём она останется подобной цветку.

И мне казалось, более чем, что, в отличие от меня, скучающего в обществе подобных женщин, мой сын Дэваврата-якша воспринимает этот дивный дар иначе. Он постиг эту божественную женственность изнутри самой души, и не может быть высшей гармонии, чем та, что обретается между щедрым источником и питаемым его водами дивным цветком. Да, вспомнилось мне, источник вечен, а время цветка ограничено, но, сколько бы он ни цвёл, это будет для него райская пора.

Обряд подходил к концу. Вот молодой супруг украсил волосы юной жены тонкой работы оловянной тиарой с жемчугами, — даровав ей тем самым титул принцессы якшей. «Дэваврата сможет жить среди людей…», — вспомнились мне слова его матери — и внесли в разум мой неясность: так кто же они теперь — якши или люди? Кому и под кого придётся подстраиваться, да и смогут ли они? Но снова взглянув в их счастливые лица, мгновенно понял: в этой паре даже не возникнет речи о подобном. Оба они уже будто слиты воедино, и где бы им ни пришлось жить, спокойное и мудрое счастье не оставит их.

Чета вошла в круг гостей, те тут же начали подходить к ним с поздравлениями, кто-то подносил подарки, другие осыпали молодых цветами, набрасывали на них гирлянды. Приблизились родители девушки: сухонький брахман небольшого росточка и дородная дэви-брахмани выше его на полголовы, — возложили руки на головы молодых с благословением, говорили что-то радостное и шутливо-поучительное. Да с такими открытыми, светлыми улыбками никакое наставление не покажется дотошным! А в форме добродушной, но меткой остроты, какими славятся жители деревень и их обряды, ещё и запомнится лучше! Юные склонились к их стопам…

Затем из толпы вышли Уастишарнастьямбха и её отец, якшарадж, одетые как люди — и весьма царственно. Благодаря искусно вырезанным высоким падукам на ногах оба они уже не казались непривычно малорослыми — почти сравнялись с окружающими. Даже коса моей странной супруги, строго лежащая на плече, оказалась не зелёной, а обычной чёрной, лишь украшенной белыми цветами. Только глаза их по-прежнему сияли чистой воды изумрудами. Также благословив молодых, оба оглянулись, ища кого-то в толпе.

И мне стало ясно, что сейчас — мой выход. Правая нога моя уже сделала шаг… и вдруг что-то кольнуло в сердце: здесь все знают, что молодой супруг — сын великого воина Арджуны, назвать себя иначе — солгать, проявить малодушие. Но ведь мне нельзя обнаруживать себя! Нельзя! Это может очень многого стоить…

Молва о том, где сейчас находится этот самый воин, разнестись может мгновенно… и…

Что же делать? Что?

И тут я снова вгляделся в эти лица вокруг. Да разве смогут они предать? Вот уж от кого-кого, но не от этих просветлённых можно ожидать такого подвоха… Они наверняка уже предупреждены якшами о том, чтобы не стать помехой на моём пути, а значит… Прочь сомнения!

— Долгой жизни вам, сын и невестка, счастливой и щедрой! — я приблизился к ним, и протянул руки.

Юные одарили меня сияющими улыбками, и я с радостью прикоснулся к их прекрасным головам, давая своё благословение.

— Благодарю тебя, отец, — произнёс Дэваврата-якша глубоким спокойным голосом, куда ниже моего собственного, будто он принадлежал человеку зрелому, даже старше меня. А ведь в чём-то это истина… где-то там, куда невместим мой разум, он старше даже Владыки Бхишмы. — Нет для меня большей гордости, чем быть твоим сыном, о великий воин Арджуна!

— Арджуна… Арджуна… сам Арджуна… — зашелестело вокруг, жители деревни начали приближаться, то робко, а то и откровенно разглядывая меня с немалым почтением, а кто и с восторгом.

О, боги, неужели меня ещё кто-то помнит? За семь лет изгнания и дальних странствий имя моё не истёрлось в памяти людей? Или это якши поведали обо мне здешним жителям? Вот только о чем? Неужто и о небесных победах моих, которыми я сам никогда не кичился перед людьми, но... они ведь были!..

И сердце моё переполнилось тёплой гордостью, и так захотелось сделать что-то хорошее для этих людей… не что-то там доказать — просто ответить таким же теплом… и исчезли всякие сомнения… да были ли они?

— Приветствую вас, почтенные, — сложив руки, я склонился. — Волею судьбы оказался я в вашей деревне, и безмерно благодарен за это богам.

А потом снова поднял глаза на сына. Он улыбался понимающе… словно отцом был он. Я знал, что сегодня едва ли у нас с ним будет возможность перекинуться хотя бы словом — слишком много поздравлений нужно принять молодым, да и празднество не располагает к задушевным беседам. И откуда ни возьмись тонко ударило в сердце: не только сегодня — никогда. Между нами не будет разговора, карма и пути каждого разведут нас. Но разве нужны слова там, где один взгляд способен сказать больше, чем за время своего существования выговорила вся разумная Вселенная?

Меня благословлял на мой путь взор старшего и мудрого. И сердце моё уже не желало думать иначе — даже намёка на уязвленное самолюбие не проникло в него. Только безмерная благодарность судьбе за то, что свела меня с этими дивными существами с непостижимой властью над временем и силами жизни, сделала частью их бытия, и частью значимой.

А потом глаза Дэвавраты слегка скосились в сторону, будто указывая мне на что-то. Я невольно последовал за ними взглядом — и он едва не разбился о создание, от которого исходила немыслимая мощь… словно… словно сила тысячи дхарм! И одновременно — насмешливого презрения ко всем дхармам мира. Это невозможно было совместить… оставалось только, отбросив не совсем уместные странные ощущения в теле, заставить себя просто увидеть его.

Чуть в отдалении от всех, на возвышении, в окружении пары десятков крепких юношей в белых одеждах, восседал высокий, широкоплечий человек, обликом своим походивший на статую Махадэва Шивы. Не хватало лишь змея Васуки на шее и синего горла — в остальном же… Нет же, нет! Это божественное сходство придавал ему небольшой серебряный лук Сомадэва, воткнутый своим острым концом в высокую прямую шикху из волос медно-бурого цвета, большая часть которых львиной гривой ниспадала на плечи и спину. Больше никаких примет, кроме этого серпика в волосах, — одеяние на нём было привычно-брахманским, хоть и празднично-ярким, в руке — деревянный посох с резной свастикой на вершине… Ничего такого… кроме подавляющего величия, которое могло бы посрамить и самого Махадэва.

Махариши Дурваса. Кто бы ещё мог являть себя миру так… 

И мои догадки подтвердились, когда я услышал именно это имя — почтительным шорохом вокруг…

Я думал, что это исполненное собственной значимости полубожество и не шевельнётся, в ожидании, что все другие станут приближаться к нему и падать в ноги… но я ошибся! Он поднялся со своего места и с молодой резвостью слетел с возвышения, мгновенно оказавшись в центре круга — и так близко ко мне… Пока он благословлял молодых и сообщал им, какими дарами от него они будут пожалованы, я с ошеломляющим удивлением рассматривал… вовсе не старца! В медной гриве и курчавой бороде не было ни единого седого волоса, загорелое, широкоскулое, рельефно выразительное лицо, явно говорящее о твёрдом, решительном характере, почти не отметили морщины, широко посаженные ярко-карие глаза блестели пытливо, да и плечи его и руки бугрились вовсе не брахманскими мышцами.

Не может быть! Махариши явно моложе Ангараджа… и едва ли намного старше меня. А может, и вовсе мой ровесник или даже… Но тут мне вовремя вспомнилось: Дурвасой не становятся, Дурвасой — рождаются. Такова карма этой души, что даже во младенчестве ей уже ведомы все тайны Вселенной, судьбы всех людей и замыслы богов. И дано право проклинать. Или… обязанность?

И пятилетний, и десятилетний, и… он уже Дурваса. Тот самый, которому позволено многое из того, что не прощается даже дэвам. Тот самый, который мог бы открыть Мирам всю правду о них, но — молчит. Тот самый, кого почитают до ненависти и страшатся до страсти. Тот, чьё само явление — наказание для большинства, и благословение — для избранных. Но и для них — наказание…

Неужели и Дэваврату с Супритхою ждёт такой вот коварный дар? Или своих родственников он не тронет? А способен ли этот человек вовсе никак не затронуть хоть кого-то, к кому вообще приблизился? Способен ли он сам управлять своими дарами и проклятиями? Этого не ведал никто. Похоже, даже он сам. Но от того не становился менее могущественным и почитаемым.

Отойдя от юной четы, махариши снова поднялся на своё возвышение, и теперь все взоры были прикованы к нему.

— Почтенные, — сказал он — слегка скрипучим голосом, будто в нём что-то сопротивлялось само себе. — Настало время исполнения моего обета на нынешний день. Я поклялся, что до захода солнца не обрушу ни одного проклятия и не подвергну никого испытанию, дабы он проклятия не получил… — он усмехнулся, скривив сочные губы. — И я готов одарить тех троих из вас, кто сам решится на это. Я исполню желания троих смелых. Но не всякие. Однако у меня лишь три ограничения: я не даю великих богатств, не заставляю влюбиться тех, кто не любит, и не содействую мести врагам и превосходству над соперниками. Ваши самолюбия, зависти, дрязги, жадности и похоти не советую выставлять пред мои глаза. Кто осмелится — будет проклят, пусть даже не сегодня, но проклятие придёт в его жизнь и покажет ему, как ничтожны были его стремления. Всё остальное — можете просить.

Вот интересно, и что же просить тогда? Да ещё и под угрозой… Даже в такой светлой деревне живут всё же простые смертные, и им не чуждо всё перечисленное мудрецом, хоть, может быть, и не в той мере, как в остальном мире… Но и их, чистейших, Дурваса видит насквозь.

Решится ли хоть кто-то? Мучительное любопытство вывернуло мой разум, заставив заозираться вокруг. Жители деревни стояли, словно пришибленные, и чувство было такое, будто всем им хочется оказаться сейчас за пять царств отсюда.  
Тяжёлое молчание затягивалось… Само празднество будто померкло в ауре священного трепета…

Мудрец широко улыбнулся и взмахнул рукой, будто разгоняя стаю мошкары.

— Ужели никто не рискнёт? — рассмеялся он. — Неужто мне одаривать по своему выбору? Как бы не пожалели потом те, кто струсил! Ну, тогда-а… я выбира-а-а-ю…

— Позволите ли вы мне, почтенный? — резкий выкрик из толпы. Юноша, одетый небогато, но опрятно, выступил из круга и склонился перед возвышением. Тело его было худым едва не до истощения, дхоти — заплатанными, но лицо — таким же осиянным, как и у всех обитателей этой дивной деревни.

— Твоя отвага похвальна, юный Вичидха, — выговорил Дурваса, склонив голову. — Равно уверенность в чистоте помыслов. Говори.

— Высокочтимый махариши, — с лёгкой дрожью в голосе, не скрывающей, однако, решимости, сказал юноша. — Моя мата, почтенная Дханути, в юности прославленная аскезами, а в зрелости — добродетелью в браке, ещё не так стара… но очень сильно больна. Её мучают страшные боли, хоть она и выносит их со смирением и стойкостью. Все лекари говорят: она не протянет и двух лун. Но, зная о вашем могуществе… могу ли я просить исцеления для неё? Не будет ли это дерзостью: желать полного исцеления? Чтобы от недуга не осталось и следа?

— Знаю я Дханути-дэви, знал её юной саньясини, знал и когда она вышла замуж за такого же подвижника, и только ради детей своих они прервали свои аскезы. Знаю, что готовы были вернуться к ним, когда дети вырастут. Знаю и о её беде. Такое постигает и праведников — это выходят грехи их прошлых воплощений… Но за стойкость свою и за то, что из-за страданий не утратила любви к миру, Дханути-дэви заслуживает прощения и исцеления. Да будет так. Иди к матери, Вичидха, да осияет радость ваш дом на многие лета. Тебе не придётся больше отдавать всё заработанное тяжким трудом этим горе-лекарям, вскоре ты сам обретёшь сильное тело, достойные одежды, и главное — своё предназначение. А оно не здесь. Ты станешь служителем главного храма Видехи, сначала младшим… А далее всё будет зависеть от твоей мудрости и смекалки. Ступай, и будь благословен.

Осиянный юноша растворился в толпе, и я сам не заметил, как на его месте оказалась стройная яркоглазая девушка с распущенными чёрными волосами, украшенными лишь небольшой тикой на лбу.

— Дозвольте мне сказать, почтенный махариши! — бледное личико решительно вздёрнулось в сторону возвышения, маленькие кулачки сжались, было видно, что тонкие руки подрагивают — ей всё-таки было страшно.

— Говори, дитя, — чуть склонился Дурваса. — Хотя я давно знаю, что женщинам редко когда есть о чём просить, кроме как о своих возлюбленных. Но ты, юная Пхаи, слышала моё предупреждение.

— Я не прошу любви того, кто не любит меня… — девушка залилась румянцем. — Камадэв благословил меня взаимностью и даже помолвкой… Но наречённый мой, Савьясана, сын почтенного Савьясены, не пожелал судьбы брахмана. Не влечёт его сердца подвижничество и предстояние. Он пожелал стать воином. Брахманам дозволено такое, никто не запрещает им посвятить жизнь воинскому искусству, владению оружием… Но любой невесте… матери, сестре… всегда тревожно и больно, если… он… уйдёт на войну. Наше царство пребывает в мире, не воюет ни с кем, но для Савьясаны так важно было проявить и доказать свою доблесть, что он отправился предложить свою силу и оружие… туда, где сейчас самое место для отважных! Вот уже год, как он сражается под началом Ангараджа Карны. И нет для его семьи большей гордости, чем знать, что Савьясана был принят этим великим воином и полководцем, признан им… И всё же… это… это не его война. Не за своё царство, не за свой народ рискует он жизнью и покоем своих родных… Нет, я не прошу вас, высокочтимый, отвратить его от войны… и вернуть мне… хотя сердце моё жаждет этого, но я не стану препятствовать выбору, сделанному моим наречённым! Я прошу лишь об одном: сохранить его жизнь! Чтобы не погиб он в этой чужой войне — и вернулся… к нам… хоть когда-нибудь…

— Благословенна будь твоя искренность, Пхаи-дэви, — степенно вымолвил Дурваса. — Ты не сказала нам о том, что от могучего Савьясаны уже более полугода нет вестей… и как это сводит тебя с ума. Будь спокойна: Савьясана жив. Он даже ни разу не был серьёзно ранен. Знай же: он на хорошем счету у Ангараджа, и ныне командует десятью пати. Он великолепный лучник и рассудительный командир. Ангарадж даже прочит его в наместники над одной небольшой провинцией — частью Ванги. Это назначение Савьясана получит очень скоро — и пришлёт послание своей семье с тем, чтобы они прибыли к нему жить. И тебе тоже, верная Пхаи. Не пройдёт и года, как ты станешь его женой — и даже рани… хоть и очень небольшой провинции… Но если его не подведёт мудрость и смекалка, он достигнет многого. Ангарадж Карна ценит таких людей — и не оставит своего преданного командира наградами, каких заслуживает его доблесть и ум. Довольна ли ты, юная дэви?

— О, махариши… — выдохнула девушка, складывая руки.

— Ступай. Утешь родителей своего наречённого, и да благословят вас боги!

Девушка стремительной ланью бросилась сквозь толпу к какой-то хижине… И в этот миг я, засмотревшийся, выломился из морока будто ударом: трое! Только трое! И если сейчас кто-то ещё… Настало моё время! И если не сейчас, то…  
Но… эти люди просили о таком… таком пронзительном и значимом для них… а если я лишу кого-то из них возможности сохранить жизнь близкому и родному? И такой возможности им не представится больше никогда?..  
А я… разве не того же взыскую? Мои родные, самые близкие, драгоценные могут стать жертвами безжалостной, гнусной интриги, которая способна разбить им сердца…

Но разве не достанет мне смелости встретиться с махариши и в другой день, пусть и не смягчённый его обетом не проклинать? Разве, отправляясь на поиски этого вспыльчивого мудреца, я страшился проклятий?

Конечно же, я добьюсь беседы с ним завтра, непременно добьюсь. Пусть же сейчас…

Я стиснул кулаки и остался на месте. Спокойно, сердце.

А место девушки уже занимала дэви в летах.

Я уже не слушал, что она говорит, о ком просит. Не слушал бы… если бы не дошло до меня вдруг, что молит она о здравии… своей коровы! Единственной своей кормилицы… которая уже стареет и скудеет, а купить другую не на что…

Рука моя сделала это сама — сорвала с пояса увесистый кошель с золотом, один из тех трёх, что всучили мне с собою слуги Карны по его приказу, и из которых я истратил очень мало, — и я с поклоном протянул его старушке.  
— Прошу вас, мата, примите. Не сочтите это подаянием, почтенная, — для меня не будет большей радости, если вы окажете мне такую милость.

Пожилая дэви вопросительно вскинула подслеповатые глаза на Дурвасу — с такой надеждой и трепетной верой, будто взирала на мурти, прославленное чудесами, ожидая решения всей своей судьбы.

— Примите, Ришима-дэви, — твёрдо сказал мудрец. — Это не подаяние, это выкуп. Этот мудрый человек понял, что для исполнения вашего желания не нужны дары риши. Достаточно простой человеческой щедрости. Его рука не оскудеет от этого, ваше же сердце успокоится. Вы сможете поддержать силы своей любимицы и приобрести ей подругу. Ещё и останется на то, чтобы исцелить ваши глаза, о чём вы не решились просить. Позвольте тому, кто пришёл сюда только ради исполнения своего желания от меня, но уступил его более нуждающемуся, выкупить своё право на это желание. Да будет соблюдено равновесие ваших карм.

Вот так прямо? Даже на попытавшись хоть как-то прикрыть истинную суть моего милосердного деяния? Впрочем, Дурваса всегда отличался прямотой… и способностью видеть всех насквозь.

Убеждённая согласием мудреца, почтенная дэви приняла кошель из моих рук и попыталась склонить к моим стопам в благодарности своё уже плохо слушающееся тело, но я подхватил её под руку и поднял со всею чуткостью, на какую вообще были способны мои дрожащие руки… ведь сейчас решалась моя судьба.

Право своё я выкупил. Но что мне попросить? Как высказать перед всеми… чужую тайну? Обнажить чужую жизнь, её надрыв… Нет, невозможно.

Есть только один выход.

— Моё желание, высокочтимый махариши, — твёрдо сказал я, — беседовать с вами наедине. И так, чтобы слышать от вас только правду — о чём бы я вас ни спросил. Не те знания, которые получают в гурукулах и от ачарьев, не те… Я не знаю, как сказать. Но вы видите мою душу такой, какова она есть. Она взыскует правды. Только правды о Вселенной, Мирах, богах, демонах и людях. О каждом из тех, о ком мне необходимо знать всё.

— Смелое желание, — усмехнулся мудрец. — Но знай: для простых смертных правда бывает невыносима. И даже не столько она сама, сколько то, что ею не следует делиться ни с кем. Даже зная её, тебе придётся запечатать свои уста навеки. Нет, не потому, что таков мой приказ, — ты сам это поймёшь. Её разрушительную силу для неподготовленных душ, а их большинство. Ты сам обречёшь себя на то, чтобы нести в себе непосильный груз: понимать то, что не ясно окружающим тебя, что терзает их немыслимо, и не сметь донести до них это — даже во благо. Ибо и благо такое может обернуться…

— Но ведь я хочу не только знать правду! Но и явить её миру… дать ей восторжествовать! Чтобы… уберечь…

— Других? Это похвально… похвально, да… но… достанет ли тебе мужества ответить за все последствия этого… хм… торжества?

— Я готов, высокочтимый. Даже если явите её миру… с-сх… другой… я готов взять на себя всё!

— В таком случае, великий воин Арджуна, теперь ты мой ученик. Твоё обучение продлится две луны. И все эти две луны ты не покинешь моего ашрама.

— Что? Ск… олько? — я едва не пошатнулся.

Да за это время Вселенная может перевернуться, особенно там, где центром её является один непредсказуемый человек…

— Две луны, — повторил Дурваса, и по самому его тону было предельно ясно, что протестовать — не только бесполезно, но и… Иначе — просто не может быть. — Истина о Мирах и людях — это тебе не корову исцелить. Мне ведомо, какой именно правды ты ищешь. И ты узнаешь её… постепенно. И о том, что ты хочешь явить миру — и как… и об этом мы… поговорим. А сейчас… предайся празднеству, счастливый отец! Отдохни душою… теперь она долго не узнает отдыха!

***  
— Мне известно, о чём ты хочешь говорить, — сказал махариши Дурваса, восседая на мягком ковре посреди своего ашрама и вытирая жирные после трапезы пальцы банановыми листьями.

Нет, — своего личного обиталища, немаленького и уютного — вовсе не под стать суровому аскету. Ашрам же его был обширен и включал в себя ещё и отдельное строение для учеников, в котором они проживали все вместе: спали на полу вповалку, на тонких циновках из лозы, отграничиваясь друг от друга лишь линиями из священных знаков, очерчивающих ложе каждого. Знаки у них были свои — и даже своих цветов — дабы всем знать своё место. И только место у входа всякий раз занимал тот, кому на следующий день назначено быть старшим: будить поутру, распоряжаться приготовлением пищи, общей медитацией и всем таким прочим. Причём ученики решали это сами и вообще вели как будто отдельную от учителя жизнь. Он лишь давал им ежедневные уроки разного времени — сколько ему самому будет угодно наставлять, да ещё отдавал приказы на то, чтобы передвигаться куда-то вместе.

Махариши лишь показал мне их обитель, заявив, что меня она ничуть не касается, жить я буду в его собственной хижине (больше похожей на вельможный охотничий домик), спать на тростниковом ложе в углу, обихаживать себя сам, а о еде не беспокоиться вовсе. Как это? — удивился я, наивно полагая, что ученики должны служить учителю… И тут же был немало ошарашен: прямо перед удобно воссевшим мудрецом само собою появилось огромное блюдо, наполненное вовсе не аскетическими яствами… «Левая половина — твоя, — щедро махнул рукою Дурваса. — И не бойся, что еда неправедная. Для кшатрия в самый раз. Эти две луны тебе не о чем бояться. Кроме своего разума».

Робко приступив к трапезе, я довольно быстро осмелел, воодушевлённый тем, с каким аппетитом насыщается сам мудрец, обликом куда как подобный кшатрию, исключая брахманское одеяние и причёску. Ещё и кшатрию нестарому… разглядев его хорошенько, я окончательно понял, что, если он и старше меня, то едва ли больше, чем на год-два, то есть, ему около сорока. Самые спелые соки жизни. Примерно столько же сейчас и нашим заклятым братьям — принцам Куру, и неспроста они вспомнились мне: восседающий передо мной медноволосый могучий муж с глазами цвета тёмного янтаря и крупными, яркими чертами лица был словно той же кости, что и они, той же крови. Если бы одеть Дурьодхану брахманом… впрочем, проще представить махариши Дурвасу в доспехах или царственных одеждах… где-нибудь на сваямваре Драупади, бурно и несдержанно, со всею полнотою кипучих чувств доказывающим свою правоту…

Что подтверждалось и его почти раджасным усердием в опустошении блюда. «Да бфахман я, бфахман… — с нескрываемым удовольствием жуя, пояснил великий мудрец, хотя я ни о чём не вопрошал. — Но в конце юги моё фоплофхение долхно обладать силой! И тебе она понадобиться, ефь!». А я всё не мог отделаться от мысли, что вижу перед собой одного из ветви махараджа Дхритараштры… впрочем, принцы Куру ведь разные, и большую часть из них непосвящённые скорее назвали бы моими братьями, чем Дурьодханы, это он не походит ни на кого… кроме Дурвасы!

За стенами домика слышались шорохи и постукивания — это ученики готовили что-то для себя: обычную, ничуть не дивную пищу, взятую из ещё одного строения, в котором хранились запасы, добываемые подаянием и лесными сборами. Вот интересно, не вызовет ли в них неправедную зависть моё привилегированное положение? Или это должно научить их смирению? «Смирению? Ха! — сказал Дурваса, отпив из чеканного кубка свежайшего молока. — Пусть учатся самодостаточности! Для брахмана — это самое важное, а ты не знал? Иначе думают только глупцы. Но тебя это не касается, их для тебя нет».

А по окончании трапезы, одним взглядом удалив опустевшее блюдо, довольный мудрец скрестил ноги, блаженно потянулся — и вперился в меня своими пытливыми яркими глазами.

— Так вот, если кто-то желает спасти Бхарату от Ангараджа Карны, то сделать это можно только одним способом. Каким?

Я ошеломлённо замер. Без всякой подготовки получить едва не ударом в лицо… задачу? Да ещё и такую… с места в карьер… Оставалось внутренне напомнить себе о том, что рядом со мной человек, ведающий всё и обо всех.

— Всё просто, Арджуна. Нужно спасти Ангараджа Карну от самого себя. Точнее, было бы просто, если бы это удалось втемяшить ему самому. Но здесь, похоже, всё безнадёжно. А потому искать ты должен был вовсе не меня.  
— Но кого же тогда, почтенный махариши? — окончательно взяв себя в руки, я преисполнился отваги, уяснив себе, что почтительное молчание — это вовсе не то, что требуется здесь. — Если только вам изве…

— Парашураму, — перебил он меня — будто топором рубанул.

Впрочем, скрипучий голос его был спокойным — вот только не без откуда ни возьмись прорвавшейся едкости, если не сказать больше.

— Именно от него, старого греховодника и убийцы, тебе следовало бы требовать ответа. Зачем он вообще это сделал.

— Что? — а то я не знаю, что… я ведь уже сам не раз и не без настойчивости высказывал Карне, в какую ловушку разума загнал его гуру… но вот задуматься, зачем — мне ещё не доводилось.

— Да всё просто, — саркастично ответствовал Дурваса. — Югу назад Парашурама истребил немало кшатриев… в Писаниях сказано, что всех, и не один раз, но это, конечно же, преувеличения, которые так любят наши богами одарённые… это их общее благословение… — какой-то уж слишком знакомый тон, и даже присловья… и сердце моё безмерно возрадовалось, уразумев, что судьба снова сталкивает меня с весьма своевольным в суждениях разумом — а ведь именно этого я и хотел!

— …а ты желаешь слышать только правду, Арджуна? Тебе сказать, скольких он убил? Впрочем, кто считал… но очень многих. В Писаниях есть о том, что он прикончил тебя… ох, ты же ещё не знаешь… Но это ошибка. Твоё прошлое воплощение прожило долгие лета, счастливо правя своим царством. И только после его смерти в глубокой старости царство захирело от междоусобиц. Один из тех, кто претендовал на трон, повелел брахманам очернить прежнего царя, назвать чудовищным грешником, убийцей праведного Джамадагни и ещё каких-то риши, чуть ли не десятка беззащитных брахманов — за что и был уничтожен сыном оного праведника, пресветлым защитником дхармы Парашурамой — аватарой самого Бхагавана Вишну. И это так и осталось в брахманских свитках и поучениях. Некому было переписать в такой-то свистопляске — а сейчас они священны, с праведного страху никто и не прикоснётся.

— О ком вы говорите, почтенный? О каком царе?

— Махарадж Арджуна, прозванный Тысячеруким, из династии Картавирьев, достославный правитель Хайхайи. О нём много поют и сказывают, как не знать его?

— Знаю, отец много рассказывал о нём… вот только… Ставил в пример!.. И мы с братьями по детству играли в его подвиги… я сам не раз им был в этих играх! Но… не грешником и убийцей, а…

— …героем! Ещё бы! Могучий был царь, скажу я тебе, и справедливый, хоть и не без демонов в голове… всё молил богов о небесном оружии, жаждал убивать асуров… как проклятый. Асуров, заметь, а не брахманов, но те, кто писали о нём в официальных свитках, назвали его мольбы о небесных победах — заклятиями о победе над отражениями небес на земле, об истреблении жрецов и праведников, о том, чтобы иссяк брахманский род. Но это ложь, зачем ему те брахманы, кой прок их ненавидеть? Так героем не станешь… а он жаждал быть великим героем! Но так и не получил царь-подвижник астравидьи, и ни одного асуры больше не увидел, кроме… Карма его была иная: держать на себе огромное царство, небесные победы отняли бы силы, — так рассудили боги. Вот кем ты был в прошлом рождении — коли уж желаешь правды. Отец твой, смиренный Панду, сам не ведая причины, назвал тебя в его честь.

— В честь праведно истреблённого грешника?

— Нет, в честь великого воина и правителя. Твой отец тогда ещё не прочёл Писаний до этого места, не до того ему было… А вот песен и вольных сказаний наслушался с детства. И небесное оружие махарадж Арджуна всё же вымолил — это чтобы ты не дивился, почему оно так легко досталось тебе. Не легко — десятилетиями суровейших аскез в прошлом бытии. Только обязанности царя и искренняя забота о благе подданных не давали ему предаваться им каждодневно — лишь семь раз в год по семь дней. Но в такие дни и великие тапасики позавидовали бы его самоотречению и стойкости.

Несомненно, мне есть, чем гордиться, если прежде я был тем, кого называли Царём-Тигром и даже Тысячеруким — так велико было его могущество и воинская мощь. И даже то, что его оболгали… едва ли стали бы тратить усилия в столь искусной лжи на человека ничтожного. Однако явился я сюда вовсе не за своими воплощениями…

— И асуров он тебе намолил… и не надо столько, да теперь деваться некуда, — коли уж так усердствовал! А всё потому, что сетовал слёзно: «Ну, хоть моё следующее воплощение… хоть мой потомок…» Учить вас и учить: выражайте свои мысли точнее!

Да вы сговорились, что ли?

— Особенно если обращаетесь к богам. Им недосуг разбираться в ваших неясных стремлениях — что услышали, то и дадут. Если сочтут. И многие платятся за это — а потом стонут: тёмная ка-арма, наказа-ание… Прекрасная Драупади в прошлом воплощении так хотела мужа, что попросила об этом Вселенную пять раз — вот и получила ныне пять мужей. Правда, была она тогда беспамятной асурини, и просто забыла, что просила уже, а мужа так хотелось… Вот вам и тёмная карма. Ещё и ни один из пяти не оказался тем, кого она себе загадала, но не назвала вслух… Но если женщине можно простить смутность её влечений, то вот великим воинам… Вздумаешь молить богов — очерти всё точно: мне — значит, мне; сейчас — значит, сейчас; и от сих до сих — а не так, что захлебнутся все твои перерождения до конца времён!

…А ещё, помнится, самым ясным для богов является предельное дерзновение. Именно оно вызывает изумлённое уважение с их стороны. Значит ли это, что моё прошлое воплощение было таким же мятущимся и исполненным сомнений, как и… Воистину, наказание…

Но тот, ради кого я здесь, терпит наказание куда сильнейшее!.. и тёмная карма — это ведь не просто слова…

— Так вот, Парашурма, — без всякого перехода изрёк Дурваса. — Усмирённый сыном Дашаратхи Рамой, принцем Кошалы, который, к слову, такой же «аватара», как и он сам… наш чудовищный истребитель кшатриев дал обет, что не убьёт больше никого. Прямодушному юнцу Раме этого показалось достаточно, не до того ему было тогда… он не стал уточнять, не убьёт ли его противник ни одного кшатрия лишь собственной рукою, или же… А ведь ненависть к этой касте в потрёпанном убийце осталась. И проросла тем, что он начал обучать брахманов-воинов. С одной целью — как думаешь, какой? Правильно думаешь: чтобы они стали его «руками» в истреблении кшатриев. И не просто так, а во имя торжества брахманов, которые одни только и достойны жить на земле. Именно это он и вдалбливал беднягам… И как же радовался старый мерзавец, когда брахмачари исполняли его волю, неся смерть столь ненавистным ему воителям… убивать брахманов, даже боевых, он ученикам запрещал — под угрозой кромешного свержения в нараку. Учеников у него было не так уж много… хоть за праведность — вот ведь, и такие чудовища за подвижничество удостаиваются наград! карма слепа! — ему дарована была очень долгая жизнь. Но и только. Мудрости и знаний о Вселенной в нём примерно столько же, сколько в топоре. Но те ученики, какие были, сразили кшатриев едва не больше, чем их великий учитель…

Снова ирония, но уже отдающая горечью. Даже яркие глаза затуманились, будто под наплывом тяжёлых воспоминаний.

— Да вот хоть Дрона… Тоже мудрец! Взялся обучать принцев и воинов… убивать друг друга! Себе в корысть! Только себе ли? А не для утоления ненависти своего гуру к… да она впиталась в его кровь! Ох, как мудро: разжигать в учениках зависть и соперничество! Выделять лучших, носиться с ними, остальных же втаптывать в грязь… Дрона тоже ненавидит кшатриев, хоть никогда не признается в этом… и очень озабочен тем, что его сын к ним расположен… да и сам подобен кшатрию во всём, даже обликом, сражается за их интересы… и отважно!

— А как же… Великий Бхишма? Он ведь… — ох, неуёмный Арджуна, а это-то тебе зачем понадобилось?

— А то Бхишма не ненавидит кшатриев, хоть сам им является? Особенно кшатриани… Ты хочешь знать, как он попал в ученики к старому безумцу?

— Почтенный махариши, я…

— Знаю. Тебе нужен не он. А тот, кто тебе нужен, в пятнадцать лет пришёл к Парашураме сам, выдав себя за брахмана, жаждущего стать воином. И упрямства ему уже тогда было не занимать. Парашурама отказал ему — так восемь дней подряд настырный юнец приходил к его пещере, поджигал стрелами землю у входа — хоть на той каменистой земле и сухой травинки не было! — становился в пылающий круг, складывал руки и молча смотрел на вход своими пронзительными глазищами.

Знакомо… И никаких сомнений: было именно так! Он — и не то бы смог… Дар сутрадхары, способного сыграть что угодно: хоть демона, хоть брахмана, хоть махайога, — у него природный. Особенно если сам до глубины души верит в свою игру… Странно только одно: почему с тем же упорством не добивался признания гуру Дроной? — ушёл сразу же, как только получил отвержение, хоть и надерзив на прощанье. Видимо, уже тогда знал, к кому на самом деле стремится в ученики. Воистину, предначертание…

— И добился своего! Говорю же, в великом гуру проницательности — как в глиняном горшке. Слепец… не смог разглядеть поддельного! Да ещё и как возрадовался, наш великий, когда этот ученик с первых дней проявил поразительные способности — как ни в ком другом! Вот уж будет убийца кшатриев во славу брахманов — вовеки таких не было! Вот уж кто покажет всему миру, кто здесь истинные дваждырождённые! Да он одарённее самого треклятого Рамы, мог бы и ему отомстить, если бы тот уже давно не был на райских планетах! Сколько надежд возложил старый грешник на юного Карну — если бы кто знал! Даже тяжкий недуг, который юноша не смог от него скрыть, был лишь на руку учителю. «Только в сражениях это будет оставлять тебя! — вбей себе это в голову, наивный, и пусть прорастёт корнями в саму кровь. — Только убивая кшатриев, не будешь подвержен адским мукам!»

— Так мог ли Бхагаван Парашурама исцелить этот недуг? — взволновался я. — Если вы говорите, что он не мудр…

— Такие, с позволения сказать, болезни — исцеляются даже деревенскими знахарками и повитухами. За несколько дней. Ну, разве, этот случай потребовал бы чуть больше времени, может быть, с полгода — да крепкого терпения с обеих сторон… И Парашурама бы исцелил — если бы захотел. Но он хотел другого. Создать живое оружие, не только совершенное, но и послушное воле его — даже на расстоянии, даже если ученик никогда больше и не увидит учителя, и не услышит ни единого его приказа. Вот чего хотел старый негодяй. А теперь представь его разочарование, когда любимый ученик оказался не брахманом! Да наш великий бороду на себе рвал… Вот только проклятие, которое он обрушил на раскрывшегося обманщика, обернулось против самого гуру…

— О, боги… это как же?

— А это уже моя заслуга, — самодовольно улыбнулся Дурваса.

— Ваша, махариши???

— Ну, моего прошлого воплощения… или позапрошлого… или… давненько это было… да не важно, все равно это был я. В тот день я был слишком раздражён, даже кого-то из дэвов проклял со злости, кажется, Индру… Я тогда решил не идти ни в город, ни в деревню, иначе сравнял бы их с землёй своей яростью… я ушёл в горы, чтобы хоть немного прохладить голову в снегах, да чтобы ноги утомились от восхождения — всё легче… Знал бы, на какую гору лезу… трижды подумал бы… Когда мне навстречу из огромной пещеры выступил пылающий гневом могучий седовласый муж с громадным топором, я сразу его узнал — и едва не выбранился неправедно… А уж он-то был гневен! Земля сотрясалась, глыбы падали вокруг… Однако не так уж оказался слеп, раз узрел, что перед ним брахман, — и опустил свой топор. Но воздел ручищу и уже было разверз свой широкий рот для проклятия… Но я успел раньше! Ещё бы не успеть, коль уж я Дурваса. «Кого бы ты ни проклял, всякое твое проклятие обернётся против тебя!» — вот как я его приложил! Он долго стоял, сведя свои кустистые брови… а потом сказал: «Вот повезло так повезло: Дурваса! Ну, значит, и мне пришло время почистить мою дхарму. Заходи, брат мудрец, это надо справить». Утолив своё бешенство, я преисполнился благости и вошёл вслед за ним в пещеру. А там у него под камнем обнаружился немаленький сосуд с бхангом… В общем, недурно мы провели тот вечер за смиренными беседами о тщете всего сущего, правда, разок поспорили прежарко из-за одной строки из Писаний, и топор снова оказался в его руке. Но я сказал: «Прокляну», — и он согласился, что Арджуна Тысячерукий не убивал его отца, и правда, не припомнит что-то такого… да и отец, вроде, умер в глубокой старости, наступив сослепу на сыновний топор, брошенный без присмотра… Наутро я ушёл, напомнив ему, чтобы не проклинал. Он уверил, что топора ему достаточно — и швырнул его в меня, срезав амулет с моей шикхи. На том мы и расстались добрейшими сакхами.

С тех пор я Парашураму не видел. Но ведаю, что он позабыл мои слова. И не раз забывал, разумник… Из-за этого к нему и попал в ученики отрок-кшатрий Дэваврата, сын Шантану, — ибо премудрый наш проклял по горячке Гангу — за то, что её горные притоки по весне разбушевались так, что сель разрушил его пещеру. Пришлось ему перебираться на другую гору. А там его уже ждала проклятая им дэви, держа за руку мальчонку и требуя его обучать. А не проклял бы её — так, может, и не вспомнила бы о нём, нашла бы другого учителя. И попробуй откажись… если сам Махадэв, в чьих волосах исток Ганги, пригрозил, что направит её воды вослед за Парашурамой, куда бы тот ни пытался удрать… А уж если боги желают…

— А какие же боги пожелали, чтобы его учеником стал…

— Этого пожелал только сам Карна. А его асурово упорство чуть не с детства настораживало самих богов… они и закрыли глаза: пусть будет как будет. Напрасно, разгневавшись на него, Парашурама позабыл о моём проклятии. Уж как это обернулось против него самого — так никому не пожелаешь. Он создал непобедимого воина, совершенного убийцу — но не во славу брахманов… Большего горя греховодник, наверно, не вкушал никогда… Он проклял кшатрия — ученик же его оказался иной касты. Пришлось спешно поправиться, мол, вернёшься в неё — свободен от проклятия. Вовсе незачем тебе убивать, если не по-моему будет… Да вот о «целительстве» своём позабыл. Теперь его лучший ученик убивает кшатриев во славу кшатриев. И не волен остановиться. И хоть и милостив к брахманам, но на деле ни во что их не ставит. Но поздно — ничего уже старому мерзавцу не исправить… Кроме одного. Но этого он не исправит по собственной воле. Только если взять негодяя за горло и заставить… Но на это ни у кого не достанет сил.

— Даже у вас, махариши? — встрепенулся я, тут же едва не прокусив себе руку за такую дерзость.

— Я — могу. Попробовать. Но нынче, сдаётся мне, Парашурама уже вовсе выжил из ума, и едва ли вспомнит, о чём вообще речь… Он и тогда уже был не очень-то в себе — от ошибок тапас слабеет, старость берет своё… «Брахман не может быть таким выносливым!» — и это о тех, кто, предстоя в аскезах, способен выдержать и поток лавы на голову — и даже не заметить… Ох, велему-удр… Сейчас он отказался от учеников совсем, ринулся восстанавливать тапас… он проживёт ещё очень долго, вот только мудрости не прибавит, напротив… увы…

— Значит, уже поздно? Поздно искать его, просить… Но как же тогда?..

— Как излечить Ангараджа Карну от самого себя? Да просто вдолбить в эту твердолобую голову, что он здоров. Если и был у него детский страх — то он ушёл с приходом зрелости, и если бы не «целитель»… Вбить это. Топором. Мечом. Булавой. Если не поможет словом. А ему… не поможет… он не умеет верить. Парашурама испепелил в нём веру во что бы то ни было, кроме него самого. Этим грешат многие гуру… да хоть тот же Дрона! «Учителю нужно преда-а-аться!» Хорошо хоть сын Панду Арджуна сумел взглянуть на это сердцем, а не забитым разумом, и почувствовать весь тлен этой майи… да и то ведь не сразу, верно? Понадобились долгие терзания и сомнения тебе, не так ли? Ученику Парашурамы такое не под силу. И не потому, что старый убийца могущественнее Дроны, и слова его крепче. Просто… с сердцем у Ангараджа нелады… Он хоть и любит твердить, мол, решать надо собственным разумом, а не налитым кувшином! — но выше разума подняться не способен.

— Значит… сердце выше разума? Я верно понял вас, махариши?

— Не выше и не ниже. Каждому своё — во благо и во вред. Но у тех, кто имеет сердечный дар, выбор всегда шире: не только чёрное и белое… Разум — остов. На нём держится всё. И если он будет слаб — не выстоять. Но сердце — есть то, что этот остов движет, не даёт застыть. При всём уважении к острому уму Ангараджа Карны, ко всей его подвижности, нельзя не признать, что в основе основ своих он закоснел беспросветно. Его могла бы исцелить вера… многие прославленные целители именно её и ставят в основу…

Я вскинул глаза на мудреца, внезапно вспомнив Ангу… и некую встречу у ворот столицы — когда решительный махарадж-одиночка непререкаемо отверг свой «единственный шанс»…

— Да, ты верно сейчас подумал о Васудеве Кришне, — кивнул Дурваса.

— Он мог бы исцелить?

— Он не целитель вовсе. Он не отличит мазь из куркумы от глазной примочки из желчи буйвола. Но у него и согбенные распрямлялись, и недвижные вставали. А потому, что верили — всем сердцем верили в то, что встанут и пойдут. И ему довольно этого… к нему за исцелением и не потянется никто, кто не верит истово, — потому и промахов у него нет.

— А не потому, что он… аватара?..

— Воплотившийся среди людей дэв — вовсе не обязательно аватара. Аватары сходят на землю, чтобы преобразить её к лучшему. Таково их предназначение — не иначе. А дэвы… воплощаются в человеческих телах по прихоти… хоть на всю земную жизнь, как Кришна, хоть временно… как на сваямваре принцессы Панчала в неё вселилась мстительная богиня… чтобы унизить того, на кого затаила обиду… а потом вышла и более не возвращалась. Но в эти мгновения принцесса не владела собою… Но только глупцы могут думать, что она — частичная аватара, а принц ядавов — полная.

— Так были ли аватары на нашей земле? — кажется, беседа наша начала уходить в сторону… а всё оттого, что тебе, пытливый Арджуна, вечно колет что-то… в темечко…

— Были. В давние юги. И только зверовидные. Ибо к людям бессмысленно нисходить… даже если изменишь их мир на светлейший, преобразишь его несказанно, они все равно искривят даже самое прямое и спрямят кривое. Исковеркают всё… так, как привыкли. Даже сделай людей счастливыми абсолютно, они снесут своё счастье, как лавина — деревню у подножия горы… просто потому, что не знают, что ещё можно делать, кроме. К людям нельзя ниспосылать избавителей: даже самого невинного они распишут под праведное чудовище или вселенскую жертву, а то и обоих разом — для оправдания собственной жестокости. Проще слона научить складывать шлоки, чем исцелить людей от самих себя.

— Но всё же… их… — как бы не терзала меня тяга к истине, я всё же решил вернуть разлившуюся реку мудрости в должное русло, — его… можно исцелить? Васудева Кришна… или другой такой же… ведь такие есть…

— Такие — нет. В нём отсутствует вера как суть. Во многом это и к лучшему — сейчас никто не подчинит его воли, не заставит предаться и предать. Он всегда будет сам в себе — и этим несокрушим. Он и тебе не верит. Доверять — не значит верить. И мало кто разумеет, сколь бездонна пропасть между…

— Значит, я должен отыскать Бхагавана Парашураму… — нетерпеливо перебил я.

— Может быть, и должен. Но не раньше, чем через две луны, — отрезал мудрец. — Сейчас тебе нет хода из моего ашрама, ибо это далеко не всё, что ты взыскуешь здесь. Вот получишь всю свою правду — пойдёшь искать старикашку. Или лечить своего бесценного булавой. Сам решишь, что будет благотворнее, когда узнаешь всё.

— Две луны? Это же так долго… Там может…

— Прокляну, — спокойно молвил Дурваса. — Не тебя, родственничек, — его. Впрочем, проклинать асуров — все равно что химаванских медведей… он не поверит. Но у него есть армия, преданная ему, а преданность… Её прокляну.  
Так обычайно, будто говорит о том, что не мешало бы поправить сбившийся ковёр… И правда, мудрец наклонился, вытаскивая из-под своего крепкого седалища подвернувшуюся циновку, распрямил ногу, потянул носок, покрутил им, пристально разглядывая, словно это не меньше, чем ось Вселенной… так, будто никого не было рядом…

— Почему вы хотите задержать меня здесь? — ударило внезапно. — Там уже происходит что-то? И я не должен пытаться это предотвратить?

— Происходит… — махариши даже не взглянул на меня, извернувшись в стане и пытаясь дотянуться рукою до одной из разбросанных по полу маленьких подушечек. — Нечто весьма занятное… И пока оно происходит, ты будешь здесь — постигать истину. Всю, и даже больше, — положив рядом победно захваченную подушку, он расслабленно откинулся на неё. — Однако довольно на сегодня. Пришла пора отдохновения. Ну-ка… вон, там, в углу… ну, да, за сундуком… левее… давай, неси кувшин, немного доброго бханга на ночь таким мудрым, как ты с Дурвасой, не повредит.

***  
— …во время пахтания океана… — услышал я спросонок… или во сне? — …подлые асуры похитили у светлых богов амриту… — нет, я уже не сплю — этот скрипучий, как несмазанные петли, голос, уверенный и громкий, что ржавый гонг, разбудит лавину в горах. — … коварный демон Раху, могучий, как гора, подобно коршуну хищному, схватил священный сосуд и отпил глоток… но стремительнорукий Бхагаван Индра отсёк ему голову раньше, чем успела амрита сойти ниже горла — и голова эта, став бессмертной, унеслась во Вселенную, а мёртвое тело поринуло в нараку. С тех пор оная голова, огромная, как планета, пожираемая яростью, носится по небу за Сурьядэвом и Сомадэвом и хватает их своей обширной пастью, подобной жерлу… но выпускает быстро, ибо не в силах выдержать их священного жара. Никогда не удастся злобному Раху пожрать Солнце и Луну, как бы он, яростный, того ни желал. Запомните: никогда! — ибо не вынести ему…

— Асуре, порождению огня, не вынести жара? — звонко выкрикнул кто-то.

— Жар солнечного диска велик, как тапас! — припечатал скрежещущий голос. — Нарака есть Тьма, а тапас — Свет! Свет невыносим для Тьмы! Запомнил? Повтори!

— Нарака — тьма, тапас… тапаc?.. Но разве дэвы и асуры пахтали океан не вместе? Почему тогда…

— Запомните: вероломные асуры похитили амриту у чистейших дэвов, а не наоборот. Да, дэвы не справились бы без асуров — и позвали их, могучих, на помощь. Но станет ли землепашец делиться своей пищей с волом, на котором труждался в поле? Он даст скоту иную пищу, которая ему не повредит. А еда людей непосильна волам. Так и бессмертия достойны лишь великие боги. Так же брахманы могут жить подаянием, но ни один из них не станет делиться обретённым с кшатрием или же вайшью, ибо это для них вредоносно.

Окончательно проснувшись и сев на ложе, я на мгновение застыл, пытаясь совместить в своей голове бессмертных дэвов и брахманов, коим одним лишь позволено жить подаянием… как одно сопоставимо с другим? как может служить примером?.. и, посидев немного, уставившись на пальцы своих ног, вдруг уловил в себе странную мысль: а вот так оно и есть. Великие дэвы живут подаяниями — не иначе… от людей и прочих почитающих их существ… И только таким и должно быть бессмертными?

Приоткрыв дверь хижины, я, само собою, узрел восседающих в три ряда на земле молодых брахмачари, а перед ними, на возвышении, вещающего махариши Дурвасу. Он именно вещал, точнее, возвещал — иначе не скажешь: именно таким был его непоколебимый тон, в котором только такой, как я, мог почуять иронию… и усталость. Будто ему оскому набили все эти поучения…

Перебивал его только один ученик, большеглазый юноша с тонкой шеей, сидящий в первом ряду, и его звонкий голос подобен был детскому — будто пятилетний тормошит отца: почему у коровы четыре ноги? И на всякий его вопрос махариши отвечал довольной подбадривающей улыбкой — и одновременно осаживал юношу так, что любой на его месте проглотил бы язык навеки. Так и было с остальными — их почтительное безмолвие и испуганный вид яснее ясного говорили мне: ученики понять не могут, чему им верить: подвижному лицу и азартному блеску в глазах их ачарьи или его тяжеловесным, как глина, падающая на гончарный круг, словам.

— Повтори, Аушья, что дошло до тебя.

— О, почтенный учитель… — отозвался слегка ошалевший юноша. — Мне лишь одно непонятно…

— Я сказал: что дошло.

— Великие дэвы с беспримерной мудростью отняли у асуров священную амриту, похищенную ими, злокозненными… Но разве явление асурам Вишнудэва в образе предивной Мохини, чтобы отвлечь их взоры, не было адхармой???  
— А разве приход брахмана в царский дворец за подаянием есть адхарма? Неправеден тот царь, который откажет мудрецу.

Вот снова… и причём же здесь стяжающий милости брахман до прелестной Мохини?

— Арджуна, закрой дверь. Ты ещё не достиг права на столь высокие знания.

Махариши даже не обернулся, но моя рука сама захлопнула приотворённую створку. Нет, не показалось — мне и правда сейчас дали понять: «Не забивай себе голову этой чушью!»

Или всё же?..

— Ты, конечно, можешь слушать эти уроки, Арджуна, — серьёзно сказал махариши, по прошествии часа или чуть более вернувшись в хижину и снова усаживаясь в свои любимые подушки. — Но зачем тебе знать, как быть хорошим брахманом? А оный должен зарубить на носу только две вещи: как жить подаянием и что от него хотят слышать за это. Мудрые и красивые предания о великих дэвах и коварных демонах. Пусть запоминают, что рассказывать, и как. И не путаются по пытливости своей. Впрочем, куда им… Только Аушья, чувствую, станет не только хорошим брахманом… но риши! Он ещё будет исправлять Писания… и учить взыскующих истинного знания.

— Неужели же то, чему учите вы, не истина? Тогда зачем? Зачем вы, величайший мудрец, тратите своё время…

— Вот на таких, как Аушья, и трачу. Люблю, знаешь ли, искать алмазы в глине. Но и глина здесь не напрасно. Из неё выходят отличные горшки, а из алмазов их не вылепить.

Широкий глиняный горшок с узорчатой поливной кромкой вырос на полу от взгляда мудреца. В нём, разумеется, дымилось что-то пряное. Помахав над горшком банановым листом, разгоняя пар, махариши удобно сложил его и запустил руку внутрь. После чего протянул лист, наполненный вареным диким рисом, мне.

— Сегодня у нас аскеза, — сказал он. — Во имя… истины. Ты ведь у нас жаждешь правды, — смешок. — Вот и скажи: что не истинно в том, что ты услышал?

— Дошло до меня, о великий мудрец, — не без дерзости улыбнулся я, взглянув исподлобья. — Либо истина всё, либо всё — не истина.

— Из тебя бы вышел отменный брахман. Просто на диво всем, — горшок перед махариши опустел просто с немыслимой скоростью, когда я ещё ждал, пока моя порция остынет.

— Откуда на дне предвечного океана взяться сосуду? — внезапно сказал мудрец, отшвыривая взглядом горшок в небытие. — В Писаниях сказано: поднялась амрита со дна в священном сосуде, его и украли асуры… Вот почему сразу не выпить, а? Зачем, спрашивается, ждать? Никогда не задумывался?

Если бы я задумывался ещё и об этом…

— На деле же всё было не так. Амрита, как и калакута, — всего лишь субстанции… и одна, и другая явились в виде потока, фонтана… огромного, залившего всё побережье… И вот же, не осторожные дэвы, державшиеся подальше, а бездумно храбрые асуры оказались ближе — и поток амриты выплеснулся именно на них! Жаль, только тот, кого потом назвали Раху, додумался… или просто с перепугу хватил амриты ртом, за что и поплатился головой, — тут дэвы успели сообразить. Но ничего не смогли сделать с теми асурами, кто принял амриту на свои тела. Кто целиком, кто частью… а то откуда, думаешь, взялись асуры неубиваемые, неуязвимые? Это были они — самые древние, те, кто принял на себя поток. Они и прожили долгие юги, и прославились жестокостью… своею, детской… какие там козни?.. Имена они получили много позже, ты знаешь их: Таракасура, Махишасура…

Последний стал неуязвим полностью, кроме той части тела, которая была закрыта шкурой… потому и явилось дэвам откровение, что его может убить только женщина! О, грозную Махишасурамардини — Дургу-дэви — изображают терзающей его своим многочисленным оружием, а её свирепая вахана — лев — перегрызает демону горло. Знаешь ли ты, что это за лев? Не знаешь? В образе его осталась тёмная память об истинной сути уничтожения демона Махиши — посредством страсти. Да, да, не смотри такими глазами: грозный облик Дурги — это всего лишь асурини, чью форму приняла дэви по требованию других богов, чтобы соблазнить демона. Ох, наивный… все асуры такие, как бы ни были страшны и несокрушимы. Асуры не страшатся своих, он думал, что с ним — его сестра… Так и был убит, утомлённый, во сне. Ударом тришула в единственную уязвимую часть… Вот тебе и лев!

— Почтенный махариши, — перебил я, складывая руки. — Это всё поразительно, но я здесь вовсе не…

— Знаю. Но это тебе лишь мнится, что достаточно того, что ты хочешь знать. Невозможно полностью понять сути даже одного человека, не ведая истины о Мироздании и сути всех населяющих его существ. Вот что ты знаешь о демоне Тараке? Только то, что в Писаниях сказано о нём: был тираном! Каким таким тираном может быть асура? Ну да, был грозен в ярости, убил немало… А ведь он тоже был почти непробиваем… уязвим только там, где на тело его попала калакута — и обожгла его. Там, на груди, у сердца, у него была рана, которая вечно болела. В Писаниях сказано, что убил его сын Махадэва Сканда, будучи шестидневным младенцем… Так вот, это тот же лев!

— Да неужто… и его… соблазнили?

— А разве нет? Разве что — иным… Махадэв проглотил калакуту, она вошла в его кровь. Потому он и неистовствует… порою. И передалась его сыну, Сканде. Кровь младенца была отравлена, даром, что дэв, а страдал безумно, плакал и кричал так, что содрогались чертоги! Вот и решили великие боги — а что они ещё могли? — по обыкновению своему, обратить в смертного и сбросить столь несовершенного с небес. Но помнили, для чего он был рождён — для убийства грозного Тараки. Ему и подбросили — самих трясло от любопытства: что выйдет? Сбудется ли пророчество? И как? Не будь у асуров стремления сохранить любую жизнь, демон просто растоптал бы верещащего младенца… но он подобрал его, пожалев, прижал к груди. Себе на гибель. Дитя вцепилось в него зубами — в самую рану — и излило ему весь свой яд. Так бы и умер младенец на трупе поверженного, если бы не подобрали его случайно пречистые дэви-звёзды Криттики, узревшие его с небес. А случись это не ночью да при ином расположении звёзд… Только так и выжил и был возвращён в дэвалоки, и то не сразу — уже отроком, после долгих молений его приёмных матерей, чистейших во Вселенной. Когда боги окончательно уяснили: и проклятый демон умер в муках, и сын Махадэва освободился — и теперь станет истинным дэвом. Единственный, кто пережил участь небесного изгоя — и вернулся! Едва ли мольбами Криттик — просто волею своего Величайшего отца, случайно выдернутого из долгой медитации — и осознавшего внезапно… Отрок-то стал дэвом… да вот всё же мучим неистовством, потому его и сделали военачальником — сражаться бесконечно.

— И… побеждать демонов? Вот так же… низко?

— Ну, что до Сканды Картиккеи, то он прям, как стрела. Честен до одури… боги даже опасаются, что поспешили… И все победы его честны. А теми, кто нанёс ему поражение, он искренне восхищается: их отвагой, силой, ловкостью… и даже покровительствует им, когда может! Воистину, для дэвов он всегда будет костью в горле, но её придется терпеть. А остальные… А ты как думал? Полагаешь, у дэвов есть средства сразить неуязвимых честно? Впрочем, само это слово — «честность» — появилось у людей. У дэвов его сущности нет. Им одно нужно: чтобы мир смертных видел уничтоженных ими «врагов Вселенной» — и поражался их милосердию и могуществу. А уж как это происходит… людям положено знать иное.  
— Значит, и вы считаете, что дэвы…

— Я не считаю, — махариши хлопнул себя по колену. — Я знаю. Дэвы — просто существа. Которые ещё и далеко не сразу обрели всё своё могущество и власть. В самом начале времён это были весьма жалкие создания… Даже не бессмертные поначалу, просто Долго Живущие… И если асуры неуязвимы изнутри, от природы не способны к страданию… без преувеличения можно сказать: они непреходяще счастливы!.. то у дэвов и этого не было — только с веками наросло, и противоестественно… Только с обретением амриты дэвы получили хоть какую-то устойчивость — и возможность развиваться.

…Нет, это невозможно… говорить такое о великих богах! Голова моя давно уже шла кругом — и если бы я не был хоть сколько-то подготовлен непримиримыми суждениями Ангараджа… но если там я хоть как-то мог противостоять, то здесь… или?.. и меня обманывают, испытывая и проверяя, как Аушью и других?.. Но если и тут не истина, то где она тогда?

— Так вот, амрита, — напористо выговорил мудрец. — Среди тех асуров, кто принял её на своё тело, был ещё один Первородный, тот, кто получил имя Тысячещитный — Сахасракавача. Так его назвали дэвы, потрясённые тем, что свершилось над ним: воистину, тысяча щитов на теле, которые ещё и невозможно узреть… Потому сам он едва ли осознал, какую силу получил. И только люди — через много юг — дали ему другое имя, в диком страхе своём приравняв его к Аду. Ты знаешь, о ком я говорю — за ним ты и явился сюда.

— За… кем?..

Но, похоже, махариши не услышал моего вопроса.

— Об этом демоне много чего поют, — продолжал он увлечённо, — даже такое: он потомок асуры и гандхарва — ибо был немыслимо прекрасен… Но это не так. Это уже люди… с их устоями. Известно: гандхарвы обладают дивной красотою, значит… Нет, тот, кому дали имя Нарака, был одним из перворождённых асуров. От слияния Праматери Дану с силой подземного огня. Первых данавов было десять — затем уже они породили остальных. Именно в данавах Первосоздатель, сам не осознав совершённого, воплотил сам принцип Красоты. Не в гандхарвах — эти сами «вырастили» свою красоту, для них она — способ выживания, иначе зачем они нужны? Данавы прекрасны изначально и природно, но сами не сознают этого — абсолютно! Скажи данаве, что он дивно прекрасен, он спросит: «А как это?» — Рудрой клянусь, сам слышал!.. Дайтьи другие. Нет, и они не безобразны, но их суть иная — Мощь. Впрочем, асуры быстро перемешались, и стало трудно отличить одних от других, сплошные помеси… Но десятеро перворождённых… Он был одним из этих десяти, совершенных в сути своей, — и единственным, кто дожил до нынешних времён. Он погиб всего каких-то полвека назад… А всё благодаря амрите! А ещё потому, что дэвы сами не хотели его убивать, прямо берегли — уж так им было выгодно, чтобы люди страшились и искушались. Воистину, искушение! Даже я некогда из-за него на целую четверть часа позабыл о дхарме… Таким и остался, переродившись. Вот только асуры не сознают вызываемой ими бури страстей, а людям с этим куда сложнее.

— Значит, это не просто песни, — снова перебил я, полностью осознав, о ком мне сейчас говорят. — Всего полвека назад… значит, эта душа после смерти даже не побывала в очистительном аду… сразу? Но… как же это могло произойти? Как дитя дэвов получило такую душу… Или… — резануло внезапно, — он не дитя дэвов? Но зачем Бхагавану Сурье лгать?

— Да не солгал он… — махариши сдвинул брови, лицо его омрачилось внезапной печалью. — Он сам не ведает многого… И не только того, о чём ты вопрошаешь. Сурья не ведает многого о самом себе. А мне это знание открыто… но я уверен: не стоит им делиться с великим богом. Едва ли он вынесет, узнав…

— Да что же? — голова моя не просто кружилась, мне даже на миг стало страшно… А тебе, Арджуна, разве дозволено знать о безупречнейшем из небожителей что-то… компрометирующее? А какое же ещё, если…

— Ты узнаешь, — припечатал мудрец. — И тоже не сможешь донести никому. Да тебе просто не поверят! Думаешь, сможет хоть кто-нибудь из живущих на земле поверить, что солнце — это просто солнце, а не диск на колеснице бога?

«Я много думал о том, что грозы — это просто грозы, а ветра — просто ветра…»

— Так и есть, — услышал мои мысли Дурваса. — Грозы — просто грозы, а то, что сияет нам с небес, это всего лишь огромная звезда, вокруг которой ходит планета смертных.

Что? Звезда?? Но ведь звёзды такие маленькие… они же как алмазы, рассыпанные по чёрному шёлку небес…

— Будет время — я расскажу тебе о звёздах, — сказал мудрец. — Сейчас же тебе достаточно знать, что нам дарует свои лучи одна из них. А вот на заре времён планета дэвов, ничуть не райская тогда, обреталась крайне далеко от какой-либо звезды, и пребывала она во тьме и холоде. Первые дэвы, ещё не бессмертные, ещё неразвитые, жили на ней в плачевности, страдая от озноба и лихорадки, и согревались лишь от близости пылающей горы… да и к ней близко подойти не могли, лишь брали те уголья, что разбрасывала она вокруг себя, и от них возжигали свои жалкие костры. И тогда один из них, ещё безымянный, лишь впоследствии получивший имя Вишвакарман, сказал: «В горе много жара. Из него можно сотворить светоч — я знаю, как. Но не могу. Я не могу подойти к пламени, не могу его взять. Да и поднять это пламя над нашей землёй мы не сможем. Нам нужен тот, кто возьмёт огонь, и тот, кто подъемлет — но где нам взять таких?» Недолго дэвы думали, где обрести нужных им, — тут же вспомнили об асурах! Всегда вспоминают о них, когда не могут справиться сами… Только асуры, порождения огня, и способны соприкоснуться с текучим пламенем без ущерба для себя. Но — заставить их служить дэвам — невозможно! И как ты думаешь, до чего дошли дэвы в своём отчаянии?

— Неужели… обмануть? Снова…

— И обмануть асуров так дэвы не могут — не пробраться в их разум. Они решились на то, чтобы вступить в близость с асурини и породить нужных им созданий, трепетно надеясь, что они сохранят облик дэвов, но своей пламенной силы не утратят. «Так и будет, — сказал тот, кого ещё не звали Вишвакарманом, — я знаю, как. Под моей опекой они вырастут такими, как нам нужно. Если сумеем зачать». Дэвы ринулись на асурову планету и правдами и неправдами захватили в плен нескольких асурини — и совершили с ними то, что сейчас бы назвали величайшим грехом, — насилие. Однако женщины огня были настолько свободолюбивы и так ненавидели дэвов, что сами их тела отказались зачинать в неволе. Можно было даже не пытаться… Тогда дэвы пришли к отчаянному решению — кто-то из них должен сойти на планету асуров и там найти способ добраться до вольных асурини… А как ещё? И в те поры это было не так сложно, как после — дэвы мало отличались от других Долго Живущих, и хоть взаимная ненависть к детям огня уже взросла в них, но ещё не обрела природной несовместности. Уж как смогли дэвы превозмочь себя, стараясь соблазнить, склонить ненавистные создания… уж как им пришлось для этого изворачиваться… но две асурини оказались в тягости. И их нельзя было лишать свободы. Несколько лун дэвы пребывали в трепете, наблюдая за вольной жизнью своих «возлюбленных», боясь, что они уразумеют или что-то случится с их плодами. И главное — не упустить время рождения! Не упустили. Тут же похитили обоих младенцев — и перенесли к себе. А потом ещё долго с трепетом ждали их взросления. Что выйдет? Что вырастет? Страшно было подумать, что не свершится…

Свершилось! Оба новых создания, обликом подобные дэвам, уже с детства играли угольем и раскалёнными глыбами, как мячами. И настал день, когда один из них, наставляемый Вишвакарманом, взял из пылающей горы столько пламени, чтобы создать из него пылающий диск и восставить его на небесную колесницу, а второй сам вызвался вознести её во Вселенную, чтобы всегда над планетами дэвов был свет и тепло. Только много позже этим удивительным созданиям дали имена: Агни, повелитель огня, и Сурья — Солнце. Но скрыли от них тайну их рождения. Сиятельнейшие из богов никогда не знали и не знают о том, что они — дэвасуры. Единственные во всех Мирах. И хоть никто, кроме них, не способен соприкоснуться со столь жаркими субстанциями, хоть они сами впитали в себя пламя и свет, им даже в голову не придёт и вообразить… так потрудились над их разумом породившие их. Да, они адитьи, но лишь наполовину, а в гордыне своей… особенно Сурья! — ох, он очень любит величать себя Сиятельным Адитьей, думая, что чистокровен. От кого ж ещё мог произойти столь светоносный бог, как не от самой Матери Света! И хоть они оба — дэвраджи, и в жёны им дали своих дочерей самые царственные из богов, никогда дэвы не откроют им этой тайны… особенно сейчас, когда природа дэвов изменилась и взросло их могущество — невозможно даже помыслить о том, что когда-то они были близки с «животными», с «чудовищами»… Нет! Хоть, знаешь ли, среди богов немало тех, кто не является дэвами по природе, кто родился иначе, как Небесный Ловец, владыка тел, душ и кармы. Он не дэв, его не произвела на свет Мать Адити и её потомки. Тебе поведать его историю?

...Я уже не слушал. И махариши увидел это, милостиво умолкнув, дабы дать мне возможность справиться в себе с уже услышанным. Хотя мне было ясно, что он не остановится: две луны — это много, и мне ещё предстоит узнать всю правду и о Небесном Ловце, и о других дэвах и не дэвах. Но сейчас…

«В нём нет крови асуры», — сказала мне якшини — и ошиблась. Не только душа, но и… О, боги… но тогда, выходит, и другие дети Сурьядэва: Дхармарадж, Ашвины… о-ох… и мои братья несут в себе?..

— А то как же, — сказал махариши. — Само собой. Асуров ты себе намолил в достатке. Но кровь — не душа, её иной раз и не заметишь. Особенно у нынешних дэвапутр… то ли дело в прежние юги! Нара и Нараяна, отпрыски Вишнудэва, жили так долго, что сами утомились, и взмолились о смерти, а ведь их родила женщина из людей, хоть и йогини… А непревзойдённый в могуществе, величайший риши всех времён Агастья — сын Бхагавана Варуны! А великий Ману! А…

Я мог лишь молча сложить ладони на груди и с мольбою взглянул снизу вверх.

— И верно, довольно на сегодня, — ответствовал мудрец. — Тебе будет о чём поразмыслить до вечера. А чтобы не думать лишнего, не мешает немного утомиться и телом, не находишь? Поразмяться слегка… — одним рывком — воистину, как тренированный кшатрий! — махариши вскочил на ноги. — Здесь довольно места, можно не выходить… Да не смотри ты так! Нет, я не воин, оружием не владею, а вот рукопашная борьба… это, знаешь ли, моя маленькая слабость в нынешнем воплощении! Прежние Дурвасы были, признаться, хиловаты, последнего так вовсе тростинкой перешибёшь, но сейчас иное время — и Дурвасе должно соответствовать ему! Жаль, предаться этой забаве я могу так редко — брахманы не умеют, кшатрии не решатся…

— Не решатся, почтенный, — сказал я, едва справившись с изумлением. — Никогда ни один кшатрий не сможет бороться с вами в полную силу, страшась причинить и малый вред столь великому мудрецу…

— В том и печаль. Но тебе не так уж трудно будет решиться. Ты ведь уже сложил меня с одним из тех, кого ненавидишь… Уж если я так на него похож, вот и представь, что я — это он. Выплесни всю свою ненависть — в полную силу! Потешь своего учителя!

Дурьодхана!.. Только булавы не хватает…

Ноги мои сами взметнули тело в азартном рывке… и проблеснуло: нет в этом азарте ни глотка ненависти — лишь озорство, как в далёком отрочестве, когда ещё не взросло жгучей неприязни к старшему из двоюродных братьев… лишь обычное мальчишеское соперничество… Не было её и сейчас — даже превеликим усилием я не смог выжать из своей души ни капли!

***  
Следующим утром меня вновь разбудил гонг бряцающий и мриданг рокочущий — глас махариши Дурвасы, возвещающего ученикам очередные высокие знания. И перебивал его в этот раз, как ни странно, не один лишь неуёмный Аушья. Хотя именно его звонкие восклицания, подобные чистой мелодии, пробивающейся сквозь нестройный рокот, были явно ведущим инструментом этого многозвучного напева, но нет-нет, а слышались голоса и других учеников: куда ниже, басовитее и заметно менее уверенные.

Всех их снова — до какой-то прямо въедливости — занимала пресловутая голова Раху, а именно: правда ли асуры столь огромны, что их головы — как планеты? Или она потом стала такой — но почему тогда? Как это допустили боги? И почему не могут просто…

Махариши перебил поток вопросов… ну, кто бы сомневался? — вовсе не так, как можно было бы ожидать.

— Асуры очень коварны, — явил он веско. — И они не остались в древних сказаниях, как думают невежды. Они есть и сейчас, и по-прежнему любят проводить время на планете смертных, одевшись майей, подобной облику человека. И смущать людские умы своим безбожием, смеяться над обрядами, расшатывать традиции. И уж как они бывают убедительны — для слабых духом и не обладающих знаниями! Целые деревни из-за них впадают в смущение, если рядом нет обильного мудростью ачарьи. Брахманы должны узнавать скрытых асуров — и предупреждать неразумных, дабы не внимали. Есть десять признаков, по которым их можно узнать. И другие десять, пять из которых такие же, но другие пять иные — по которым можно узнать переродившегося человеком асуру — как правило, тоже того ещё безбожника! Аушья, как думаешь, каков главный признак?

— О, махариши, но голова демона Раху ведь…

— Первый признак таков: если глазам вашим кажется, что некто немыслимо хорош собою, знайте: это майя ваших глаз. И под нею скрывается асура!

— А… м… мах… ариши, но… вы… Вот вы! Вы же…

— Ты считаешь, Аушья, что я, твой учитель, хорош собою?

— Простите мою дерзость, о, гуру-дэв… но… разве это не так? Средь брахманов я не видел никого, чей облик был бы так подобен Солнцу!

— Да, в этом воплощении Дурвасе полагается являть собою не только образец духовный, но и пример телесный. Но думать так, как возомнил себе ты, Аушья, есть неправедность. А потому возьми бамбуковый кол и пиши им на земле остальные девять признаков. Вокруг записи поставите ограду — и станете охранять её, пока не выучите назубок. Второй признак — и главный: асуры никогда не перерождаются брахманами! Только в иных кастах вам следует подозревать…  
— О, почтенный учитель! Ваш новый ученик… Арджуна… он ведь кшатрий? Но его облик подобен луне в отблесках заката…

Я едва не споткнулся от приятного смущения…

— Ау-ушья! — вздёрнул брови мудрец. — Видеть так — немалая адхарма… если ты, конечно, не будущий муртикар! А чтобы проверить это, сложи-ка ты нам к вечеру сказание на восемьдесят шлок… о деяниях преславного… хм… кого бы?.. преславного махараджа нишадхов Налы! Да, мы их ещё не проходили… но муртикары должны получать наития от самих богов! И не сейчас! Сейчас пиши признаки… как не спутать дэвапутру с асурой! — а то ведь они похожи…  
Мне тоже прямо до дрожи захотелось узнать эти приметы… но махариши, даже не оборачиваясь, снова велел: «Арджуна, закрой дверь». Неужто и это — лишь какие-то иллюзии?

Вернувшись после наставлений в хижину, Дурваса выглядел довольным.

— И что это я раньше не придумал, чем занять Аушью? Пусть слагает… шлоки или хоть что-то… а то ещё отравится очередным кореньем, которые повадился выкапывать, чтобы познать суть растений… А лекарь он или муртикар — покажет время. Что ты так на меня смотришь, Арджуна? Не терпится узнать, как отличить асуру? Да всё просто: если ты видишь кого-то, прекрасного, как бог, и горячего, как адское уголье, — можешь не сомневаться: перед тобою — асура! Переродившись людьми, во искупление своих грехов они могут быть склонны к мудрости… и даже к аскетическим подвигам… но раджас всегда возьмёт своё! И порою не там, где ждёшь.

— Но… — я едва сумел побороть смятение, когда мне ярко представилось, как именно… — Ведь и о принцах Куру говорят, что они… А ведь далеко не все из них подобны богам… лица большинства из них обычайны…

— Ты ведь слышал уже: в этой сотне братьев-кшатриев воплотился один демон. И большая часть его пламенной души пришлась на принцев Дурьодхану и Духшасану. В остальных — по капле, не более. Они просто люди. Некоторые даже, как принц Викарна, склонны к саттве… А эти двое… только попробуй сказать, что они не сундари! — махариши улыбнулся прехитро.

— Да… но… Но это же сказки! Это не может быть истиной!

— Ибо ты слышал это от Васудевы Кришны, которому уже не веришь? Напрасно. Он тоже изрекает правду… иногда. Этот демон был воистину могучим, как скала, и яростным, как ураган… впрочем, такой же, как все асуры. Дело не в том, каков он был, а в том, как погиб. Дэвы в те поры только создали пашупата-астру, ещё не отладили её… они не знали, что она способна разрывать не только тела, но и души… Они всего лишь испытывали её — и сами ужаснулись… Потом дочинили, но было поздно. Не только тело, но и душа этого демона разорвалась на сотню неравномерных частей, завершённых в себе, такой и ушла в нараку до следующего перерождения — такой и воплотилась: в сотне тел, зачатых одним отцом и одной матерью и выросших в сосудах. И большей частью — в двоих старших, точнее даже, в одном. Да, такие люди исполнены раджаса… но это не значит, что они достойны лишь ненависти. Порой именно такие только и способны на истинную власть — ту, которая движет и преображает, не приводит к блаженному застою. Раджас — это сила, не меньшая, чем тапас, а в применении к жизни — и большая, и если её направить верно… Но многое зависит от окружения… Ты знаешь и других бывших асуров, но они сами не знают этого.

— Или не хотят знать… — внутри колыхнулось тонкой болью: Панчали…

— И не только лотосоокая Кришни, — ответствовал Дурваса. — Есть и те, кто просто не знает — и не узнают никогда, ибо это не выгодно создавшим их. Юврадж Панчала Дхриштадьюмна тоже вышел из огня, но он есть послушное орудие, не имеющее собственных желаний. Он исполняет волю официальных праведников — зачем им называть его демоном? — он хоть и подобен камню, но этот камень растрескается, не способный вынести такого… Принцесса Шикхандини… о, она уже во втором воплощении подряд — человек, и ныне не ясно, какого пола! — но ужели не видно, откуда такая пылкость и напор в дэви Амбе? Асуры — двуполые создания, и, воплощаясь людьми, должны поочерёдно пережить жизнь и того, и другого пола — вот принцессе и явлено кармой такое мучение…

— Но… — внезапный ужас поднялся из глубин. — Ужели же все те, кто перевоплотились из асуров и ныне мужи… и им придётся в следующем воплощении не понимать, кто они?

— Некоторые уже и в этом не всегда понимают… — проскрипел Дурваса, слегка отвернувшись. — Но если хочешь знать: да, в следующем воплощении нынешние мужи-асуры будут женщинами. Может быть, сильными, воительницами, или стремящимися к знаниям, дерзкими и смелыми, восстающими против женской кармы, но — женщинами. Так им суждено, этого не изменить.

— Быть такого не может… Чтобы они… он…

— Да, и он тоже. Красавица будет немыслимая… Драупади точно потеснит, как мечтал. И неуёмным нравом такова, что ты ещё натерпишься…

— Я?

— А то кто же… Лучше тебе быть готовым к худ… ко всему. Хотя все равно забудешь… Но карма услышит твои мольбы и даст тебе желаемое: в следующем воплощении будет эта дэви твоей женой. Единственной женой — на всю жизнь.  
— Но… разве я о таком молил? — разумно — едва ли, но страшно вспомнить мои собственнические грёзы… но… — Разве я… достоин?

— Не бойся. Вас ждёт счастье. Хоть и опасное счастье… тяжкая будет юга, неправедная… Но вы выстоите. А что же до головы Раху, — без всякого перехода заявил мудрец, тряхнув медной гривой, будто отбрасывая всё лишнее, — не так уж она и огромна. На нашу звезду, сияющую планете людей, ему и близко не покуситься. А светоч дэвов не так уж велик…

— Но ведь и мы видим… как Тьма поглощает Солнце… — язык мой сам выговаривал нечто, совсем не нужное моему сердцу, сотрясаемому последними постижениями…

— И об этом ты узнаешь, — напирал махариши, ничуть не считаясь с моим сердечным трепетом, — сейчас тебе довольно знать, что Сурьядэва мы тоже видим. Он бывает слишком любопытен до планеты смертных и до нашей звезды… то ли ревность мучит его, то ли страх, что мы догадаемся… Когда у нас превеликая засуха, и пожары уничтожают леса и рисовые поля, обращая цветущие долины в пустыню, — это значит, Сурья пожаловал… Хотя нередко бывает и милостив к нам, даруя своё тепло в время лютых холодов. Но его хватает разве на пару царств… А то не видел ты никогда на небе двух солнц, а то и трёх! Астрологи любят толковать такие видения… как раз предвещая засуху! Хоть в чём-то не ошибаются эти неучи…  
— Но… третье-то… откуда? — во мне начало нарастать раздражение. Вовсе не об этом я хотел бы сейчас расспросить! — и подробнее…

— А это Сомадэв, — ничуть не смутился мудрец. — Он тоже немало любопытен. А один не решается, всё норовит прибиться к Сурье… Пылающему ненавистью Раху только они и нужны. Догонит — и проглотит солнечный диск. Или лунный. Это только у нас говорят, что тут же выпускает — ибо не может выдержать… Ничуть! Проглотит и облизнётся! Текучее пламя из недр планет — любимое кушанье асуров. Дэвы, правда, научились уже — и давно — восстанавливать утраченные светочи… у них они даже наготове, чтобы тут же заменить. А мне давненько уже зудит: добраться бы до Раху — да подговорить его проглотить самого Сурьядэва! Прямо любопытно, как извернутся дэвы, чтобы заменить незаменимого! И что будет от такого с бессмертным Сурьей? Да вот бесполезно… Раху такой же, как все асуры, беспамятный: и скажу ему — не запомнит. Да и осталась в нём одна лишь ненависть… и голод… И не уничтожить бессмертного, — даже ради его собственного освобождения… Только с уничтожением мира. Но и в новом мире возникнет что-то подобное, ибо не исчезнет карма…

— Зачем мне всё это знать, махариши? — не выдержал я. — Чем мне это поможет? Даже зная о Сурьядэве, что он — дэвасура, я никак не могу применить это к…

— Применить? Ох, эти кшатрии… Воистину, не доступны вам высокие знания. Обо всём думают: как приложить? каков прок? пойдёт ли в дело? Даже в посохе мудреца видят оружие… Да всё торопятся куда-то…. будто думают прожить сразу пять жизней! А говорил я тебе всё это, дабы подготовить. Ибо не всё ещё ты знаешь о Сурье — и тех, кто создал его. Не всю меру их падения… Вот только карма слепа. Она ударила не по ним, не по этим скверным насильникам и соблазнителям… но сумевшим выскользнуть из Колеса Перерождений… а по нему самому. Именно он, Сурьядэвасура, не свободный от кармы, платит по счетам.

— Да за что же??

— Ты уже знаешь: асуры двуполы. Но выглядят они чётко как мужи или как женщины. Так, как сами хотят. Если асуре взбредёт в голову решить, что он женщина, то и тело его очень скоро — день-два, не больше — примет именно такую форму. И пробудет в ней столько, сколько она пожелает, пока не захочет снова преобразиться мужем. Тот, о ком ты хочешь знать, в последние юги своей жизни выглядел юношей и не желал меняться. Но в начале времён — из любопытства он изменял себя неоднократно, бывал, сколько пожелает, и женщиной, успел родить немало детей… пока не случилось нечто, чего не запомнил его разум, но запомнило тело, — и уже навеки отказалось преображаться. Навсегда! Тебе сказать, что произошло, или уже сам уразумел?

Я смотрел на махариши во все глаза, уже и не нуждаясь в ответе. Но нет… не может быть всё так… настолько немыслимо…

— В отличие от дэвов, асуры любят своих детей. Хоть и по-своему… Но для асурини исчезновение младенца — потрясение всех основ. Даже забвение разума не изгладит памяти тела… и несознаваемого страха… Да, Арджуна, именно этот асура — асурини — была матерью Сурьядэва. Тот самый, чьей душе было суждено воплотиться в теле его сына. Карма слепа. И она обязана раздать свои плоды. Но дэвы не подвластны ей, только чистокровные дэвы — и кого же ещё ей было карать?  
Я едва не закричал. Некоторое время сдерживался диким усилием — памятуя о почтении к великому мудрецу, — но уже по прошествии нескольких минут выдержка отказала мне.

— Проклятье… Проклятье! — кулак мой ударил по полу, и само тело против всякой воли рухнуло ничком, едва не колотясь. — И почему никто не знает об этом преступлении? Почему вы молчите, махариши?

— Уже сотню раз мог бы рассказать то, что явлено только мне одному. Но ты знаешь: любого, кто даже помыслит так, я прокляну.

— Почему? Почему вы потакаете… злу?

— Да не зло это… Хотя иной раз целесообразность не всегда есть праведность... и даже не всегда — истина... Карма слепа. И ты рано или поздно получишь воздаяние за всё, что сотворил и о чём даже не мыслил, что это зло. Любой получит. И дэвы. Не прямо — так косвенно и их заденет. Уже задело. Думаешь, им там легко пришлось, когда весь мир во трепете сердец ожидал явления Нового Дэва, светлейшего из богов, и Сурье вздумалось возомнить, что именно его сын и будет этим Пресветлым Богом? Никто ему уже не смел перечить — настолько он стал незыблем… хотя и знали, что потомки Сурьи изначально несовершенны. Что же это будет за бог такой? Когда случилось то, что случилось, дэвы просто вздохнули с облегчением…

— И Нового Дэва больше никто не ждал? Не припомню что-то, чтобы в моём поколении…

— Людям свойственно раз в сто — сто пятьдесят лет вот так вот Кого-То ждать… или Чего-То, например, Конца Времён. С восторгом или ужасом, всеобщим. Это такая общая болезнь душ… впрочем, быстро проходит. Люди исцеляются от неё так же легко, как и подхватывают — если только в такую напряжённую пору не выищется некто, кто объявит себя воплощением ожидаемого, — властолюбивый дерзец или искренний безумец. У нас кое-кто объявился. Ты знаешь. Он сейчас покоряет все сердца, кроме малого числа «великих грешников». Но слабоват он, слабова-ат… А вот если Сурьядэв признает своего отвергнутого сына… перед всем миром… ты можешь себе представить, что начнёт твориться в людских душах? Новый Дэв… тот самый… столько лет безвинно страдавший… вот она тебе, и вселенская жертва, и праведный злодей, и всё сразу… и тысяча мудрецов не справится с этим волнением и сотрясением сердец и некрепких умов! А уж если выйдет наружу вся кармическая подоплёка, что извернулась жгутом в жизни Владыки Лучей… вся правда… ты только представь!

— Значит, вы рассказали мне всё это только для того, чтобы убедить: это не должно быть явлено? — я поднялся, едва стискивая взорвавшуюся внутри тугую ярость. — Если всё настолько…

— Нет, — спокойно осадил меня мудрец. — Я тебе рассказал это для того, чтобы ты понимал, что может статься, если это будет явлено. Что ты так горячо и необдуманно решил взять на себя. Думаешь, всё закончится, когда Сурьядэв скажет своё слово? Или хоть я. Нет, всё только начнётся. Может. Но вовсе не обязательно, что станет. Все зависит только от него — от сына Сурьи. От того, чем он может себя возомнить.

А ведь может…

— Не возомнит, — жёстко ответил я, в стремлении уверить больше самого себя. — Он не хочет быть дэвом. Он лишь хочет избежать того, что собираются приписать ему в мире людей. И если бы не это…

— Знаю. Но ни один из нас не совершенен, всякий может поддаться искушению… и ты тоже! А потому, дабы не думать лишнего, отправляйся-ка ты к Аушье да помоги ему складывать шлоки!

— Что? Махариши, я никогда…

— Никогда не поздно научиться чему-то новому. А если обнаружится, что способностей к этому нет, — поусмирять гордыню. Тоже полезно. Так, к вечеру с тебя пятьдесят шлок… о деяниях… преславного самраджа Чандрагупты Викрамадитьи! Он ещё не родился на свет, до этого ещё лет тысяча, но муртикары должны прозревать будущее! Не составишь сегодня — завтра станет сто шлок! Ну, ещё прокляну.

О, боги…

***  
Ничего я не знал об этом не явленном ещё миру царе, ничего не открылось мне, но надо же было что-то слагать… и с удивлением я понял, что равномерные строки с весьма подобающими созвучными окончаниями сами льются на свиток… особенно когда я, видимо, в тайной злости на Дурвасу, от всей души приписал искомому царю такого вот мудреца, который день и ночь изводит его своими мудрствованиями… и главное, говорит всегда правду. Когда я расписывал, не скупясь порой на ярые обороты, как этот мудрец раскрывает своему подопечному глаза на истинную природу превеликого тапаса светлейшей саньясини Анусуи-дэви, вдруг поймал себя на том, что слагаю уже шестьдесят вторую шлоку… и сказание моё более чем неправедно… Но ведь и то, что поведал мне махариши, далеко от праведности! Это же уму непостижимо! И как молчать? Как смириться с этим?.. Да я!.. Я призову Индрадэва и потребую ответа! Наверняка он напрямую в этом замешан, ведь уж о ком нет сомнений, что это истинный чистокровный дэв, так это о нём! И махариши ничего компрометирующего не «открывал» об Индре… Вот именно: не открывал… Но если??? Вдруг это был… Но махариши сказал бы мне! Или?..  
«Ну, ещё прокляну. Не тебя, родственничек…»

…а ещё можно вот так, такого сравнения стольного города с пчелиным ульем у меня ещё не было… А царский дворец похож на ларец — с двойным дном… ещё и созвучно! Ай да Арджуна, ай да Дургин сын! А вот здесь… ох, что-то слишком неправедно… зато под стать мудрецу-правдорубу, он только так и может… А ведь эти слова — «правда» и «праведность» — имеют общую природу… Вот, уже задумался о происхождении слов… так, может, я и правда муртикар, богами одарённый? И только моя злосчастная судьба не давала мне проявить мой талант?

Представляю, что сказал бы мне на это Карна, если бы узнал… Как сдвинул бы брови-стрелы и скосил глаза, как усмехнулся бы едко… «Кривою усмешкой ответствовал царь На речи его, и рукой на алтарь Могучей опёрся и поднял свой меч…»  
— Дурвасы глава покатилася с плеч! Великолепно, Арджуна! У Аушьи тоже недурно вышло… И тоже озарило его расправиться с мудрецом… Слышал бы вас Парашурама! Но это вы правильно делаете: выпустите своё неистовство в шлоках — а потом снова будете спокойно и вдумчиво слушать учителя. Правда, едва ли смиренно… не таковы ваши натуры, и это радует вашего гуру.

Махариши отобрал у меня свиток, некоторое время изучал его, где-то хмурясь и едва не печалясь, а отчего-то вдруг разразившись смехом, затем заботливо спрятал сказание в складках своих одежд.

— А самрадж Викрамадитья ещё натерпится… карма слепа! Спать, — велел он. — Пока голова твоя опустела от трудов… Неистовствовать мыслью будешь завтра.

И на следующий день мне очень даже было о чём подумать.

— …Небесный Ловец. Он явился от дождя из слёз Первосоздателя Брахмы, оплакивавшего сотворённый мир, который казался ему ошибкой и должен был быть уничтожен. Но из слёз рождённое создание сказало: «Я упорядочу мир. Всё будет точно и последовательно: рождение, смерть, награда или воздаяние, перерождение, воздаяние в нём». И Создатель внял ему — своему воплощённому сострадательному сердцу! — и мир остался. Но тот, в чьих руках карма, не властен над собою, о его странную суть разбилась даже амрита, для него одного оказавшись бесполезной: время не щадит Небесного Ловца, дряхлеет его тело и разум, и вместе с ними — мир… Вместе с ним и перерождается каждую новую югу. Ибо он — не дэв.

А кто же тогда?

— … да что Ловец… если сам Махадэв… он явился из главы Первосоздателя как Помысел Уничтожения… но вынужден был смирить свою ярость и из гневного Рудры стать благостным Шивой… А сам Первосоздатель? Он не только не дэв, но и не Существо…

Да есть ли там вообще дэвы?

— Первосоздатель сотворил себе форму — в виде четырёхликого старца — чтобы тем, с кем ему суждено вековать, было понятнее… И сотворив себя так, потерял всю свою власть… какой-бы то ни было контроль над своим Творением… Сейчас миропорядком управляют другие — те, кто на деле не может им управлять… И не спрашивай меня, почему я молчу об этом. И не дивись, что тебе должно знать. Карма слепа. Она воздаст тебе и за это.

...И шли дни, и я узнавал о звёздах, о грозах, ураганах и сотрясениях планет, о морях и реках, и пылающих горах…

— У диких племён, тех, кого зовём мы млеччхами, в их верованиях, Солнце — это есть подземный огонь. Из-под земли, из её нутра, из пылающей горы или огненного разлома выходит оно поутру, и, пройдя свой путь по небу, туда же и опускается с наступлением ночи. В земную твердь. Из ада Солнце, из мира мёртвых. Мудрецы-арьи смеются над ними… а ведь млеччхи почти правы. Именно из нутра планеты, из нараки и был взят светоч дэвов… да и не просто так именно сын Сурьи, Яма, стал владыкой царства смерти… И эти дикие люди, живущие охотой и кореньями, не знающие городов и царств, запомнили что-то такое… ибо некоторые из этих племён сплошь состоят из небесных изгоев и их потомков, самых древних, когда дэвы только начали бороться за свою чистоту — и изгоняли, обращая в Мало Живущих, даже не младенцев, но уже зрелых из своих — в ком проявлялись несовершенства. В те поры было сброшено на нашу землю великое множество… Да и ныне многие неугодные дэвам младенцы отправляются именно туда…

— О, махариши, ужели люди — сплошь потомки небесных изгоев?

— Нет, люди явились раньше — как лучшее творение Первосоздателя. Да, лучшее! Ибо только их энергиям дано питать Мироздание! Лишь благодаря их поклонению не иссякает сила богов, а стоит ему прекратиться… О, не думай, что они лишь используют нас, выдаивая, словно коров. Мы зависим друг от друга, и связи этой не разорвать. Если люди отрекутся от богов — нет, они не станут просто свободными. Они станут пустыми, как высохший остов насекомого. Лишь отдельным смертным дана сила жить «без богов», но их могущество — лишь зримость, внутри же — выжженная пустыня. Или — собственные «боги», которых нередко делают из людей, или зверей, или даже вещей… И всё же, как бы ни было это пустынно и больно, при необходимости или непримиримом желании вызволить свою душу из оков — мы можем без них. Они без нас — нет. Если боги отрекутся от людей — силы их истощатся, и даже оставаясь бессмертными, они погибнут для Мира. Многие дэвы уже «погибли», а многие — и «не жили». Они ничем не полезны, они просто ходят по своим райским садам и томятся тягучей скукой. Бесцельна их вечная жизнь, пустотна сама суть. Даже жизнь небесного изгоя порою ценнее бытия такого дэва.  
— Значит, я поступил правильно, отрекшись от жизни «бога»? От того, чтобы стать таким же бесцельным? Не стану кривить душою, мудрейший, сомнения всё еще тяготят меня…

— А чтобы не тяготиться сомнениями, человек, иди, продолжай своё сказание! А то твой учитель уже истерзался от любопытства, как же сиятельный самрадж выкрутится из той чудовищной ловушки, в которую ты его загнал, коварный!  
С ещё не жившим на земле самраджем Викрамадитьей я уже просто сроднился. К этому времени дописывал уже двадцать пятый рассказ, каковые махариши тщательно складывал по прочтении в ларец в углу, утверждая, что их следует сохранить в назидание потомкам. И чем же это, хотел бы я знать, заслужил начинающий муртикар Арджуна такую похвалу, если не было в его наивном творении никаких нравоучений и праведных проповедей? Я просто складывал в созвучия что в голову придёт, порой увлекаясь неимоверно, не в силах отделаться от мысли, что, описывая доблестного и могучего царя, вижу перед своими глазами Ангараджа Карну — и никого больше. Так и есть: он — самрадж, великий правитель, умный и проницательный… я как будто рисовал, словно на полотне, его будущую судьбу… которой — по одарённости его — давно пора было бы уже стать настоящей!

Вот только… не Новым Дэвом! То поколение, которое ждало этого несусветного бога, уже сильно состарилось, а то и поумирало… уже никто не помнит… В мою бытность никто ничего подобного не ждал и не ждёт… кому напоминать? Кто впадёт в неистовство умов? Или… из-за него уже и без того трясёт все наши земли… да и сам он весьма ожесточился на Сурью… неужели захочет такого? Неужели — нельзя признавать его? Это пошатнёт саму Вселенную? Нет, не может быть… он другой… он не…

…лучше сравню-ка я блистательного самраджа не с грозным богом, а со стройным кипарисом…

Ведь никогда мне не хватало сил соблюсти пафос и величие, то и дело мой герой нет-нет, а попадал в переделки, порой даже забавные… а то и весьма нескромные… вот где вспомнились мне смелые свитки про апсар!.. Махариши иной раз хохотал просто в голос, и ученики сбегались узнать, да что же это такое, — и он зачитывал им вслух отдельные части моего творения. Как торжественные, так и остроумные.

А потом Дурваса читал отрывки из сказания юного брахмана Аушьи, и я с трудом сдерживал слёзы пронзительной боли… ведь его герой, махарадж Нала, вот точно так же, как мой брат Юдхиштхира, проиграл в кости своё царство и всё, что ему принадлежит, вплоть до последних дхоти… и ему пришлось украсть половину сари собственной жены, чтобы прикрыть наготу, а жену — покинуть… И сколь ждало их обоих тягот и бед, и всяческих похождений… Аушья — сидя под деревом над шлоками, он воистину напоминал нахохлившуюся галку, а когда их читали — молодого ярого сокола, готового к броску, — ещё и близко не подходил к завершению своего сказания, никто не знал, как повёрнется судьба страдальцев… но всем так хотелось, чтобы они вернули своё царство! И особенно — мне… Хотя я-то прекрасно знал, что моему брату уже никогда не быть царём… а вот мне самому… и Драупади?..

Помыслы об этом не давали мне покоя… А ещё больше с каждым днём не давала дышать тоска — по человеку, которого я не видел уже так долго… и ничего не знаю о нём. Не имею возможности узнать. Вот в чём весьма добродушный и снисходительный — в противовес своей жестоконравной славе — Дурваса был абсолютно непреклонен, так это в твердокаменном отказе — в ответ на все мои робкие, а то и не очень, попытки расспросить, что же происходит сейчас — там… Он знал. Он знает всё и обо всех. Но почему-то не считал нужным умалить мою тревогу — будто напротив, стремился её усилить. Чтобы она превратилась в остриё стрелы, засевшее в самое сердце — и тянущее…

Впрочем, что беспокоиться? Если бы были причины для того, чтобы мне вернуться, разве мне не сказали бы об этом? Или?..

Что происходит там? Едва ли генерал победительной армии сидит на месте, не таков он, о нет! — где-то сражается сейчас неистово… или ведёт со всей непререкаемой твёрдостью переговоры, в которых едва ли учитывает мнение противоположной стороны… или наводит порядок в очередном царстве с его мелкими дрязгами или суровыми тяготами…

Но ведь якшини сказала мне: испытание! И не одно… Воистину, там, где происходит такое, не место Арджуне с его сердечными глупостями… И могучий военачальник слишком привык обходиться без плеча, на которое мог бы приклонить усталую голову и забыться хоть ненадолго… это только мне кажется, что такой, как он, нуждается в этом… чтобы оправдать мою собственную навязчивую «нужность»…

Или? Он ведь чувствует меня… и был так пронизывающе доверчив в признаниях своих, в этом запредельном стремлении меня удержать… не утратить…

«…или собственные «боги», которых нередко делают из людей…»

«У меня нет других богов. Ты»

Как держишься ты, могущественный своеволец, без своего беспощадного Рудры?

Он едва ли ожидал, что я исчезну так надолго. Я ведь даже не послал ему вести о том, что меня пленили здесь на целых две луны. Да и куда посылать? Он сказал, что покинет Айодхью… Может быть, он сейчас так далеко, что уже и не дотягивается до меня своим чутьём? А может, закрылся от меня, чтобы не мешало, — в очередных свершениях? И куда мне возвращаться потом? Но я дал обет вернуться к нему — и я исполню этот обет.

Нет, я знаю, я не могу этого не знать: он тревожится обо мне, томится… Вот так же, как тоскует тело моё и сердце по жгучим глазам его, чутким рукам, крепкому стройному стану, который так хочется обхватить — и держать, не отпуская… опечатывать поцелуями, как клеймами, вздрагивающее тело, опускаясь всё ниже, и знать, всем треклятым собственническим существом своим знать, что меня не оттолкнут, где бы я ни прикоснулся, — напротив… о, нет, Арджуна, не думай сейчас это… боги и демоны, будь проклято всё, тоскую! По неистовой этой душе, яркому уму, даже по змеежальному его злоязычию… И не вместить ни в какие шлоки тоски моей по блаженным часам бездонных его погружений в никому не доступные Вселенные — в моих безжалостных руках… В подземный светоч… в Солнце, вышедшее из раскалённой тверди, из самой смерти…

Но снова и снова, даже в самой отважной решительности приступив к мудрецу с требованием осведомить меня хоть в малой мере о том, что происходит там, где все помыслы мои и кровящие стрелы моей души, я слышал в ответ только одно, спокойное и незыблемое:

— Прокляну.


End file.
